My Little Pony: La Memoria perdida de Equestria y el regreso del Rey Edredor
La Memoria perdida de Equestria "No está muerto lo que yace eternamente, y en épocas extrañas, hasta la muerte puede morir" H. P. Lovecraft-Necronomicón ---- Preludio-Prólogo El Rey no ha muerto, sólo duerme -0- El terror ha sido olvidado ''-0-'' Despertará, y con él despertarán los demonios viejos y nuevos ''-0-'' "¿Cómo era el mundo antes de... antes de... de todo esto? ¿Por qué nadie lo recuerda? ¿Por qué yo tampoco lo puedo recordar?" ''-0-'' "-Desde lo que pasó entre nosotras, no había podido dormir. Las pesadillas... estaba sola ahora... y las sombras... me persiguen. Son como fantasmas de un pasado que se encuentra en un cajón bajo llave..." ''-0-'' "-En uno de los libros de Daring Do se menciona un reino parecido al de la leyenda, pero sólo para explicar de dónde había sacado Ahuizotl esa idea de "los ponis sin magia"... y algo de una puerta al mundo de los dioses o algo así" ''-0-'' "-Esta sala nunca había aparecido antes en el castillo.... Parece que la puerta sólo puede abrirse con magia negra..." ''-0-'' "¿Qué podía saber yo de lo que había hecho mi padre? (...) Me miraba a veces con mucho odio, y otras veces, parecía que a pesar de todo me consideraba su hermano. (...) De pequeño él era mi ídolo. Pero claro, las cosas entre hermanos suelen ponerse tensas. (...) Ella tardó mucho en salir de debajo de las mantas. Creo que teníamos la misma edad. Le ofrecí unos pastelillos. (...) Me cuidé de que él no supiera de mi relación con la menor, pero podría jurar que lo sospechaba" ''-0-'' "Nada se le escapa" Capítulo 1: La llegada a Forest Lost City Hacía poco que la Princesa Celestia había levantado el sol. Las seis amigas aún dormían. Había sido un viaje largo. Se dirigían a una ciudad histórica de Equestria, en una región poco conocida, y muy poco habitada. Pero ofrecía un gran atractivo para aquellos turistas con curiosidad por la historia, ya que cerca se encontraban las denominadas "Ruinas trebarunas", de una antigua y misteriosa ciudad capital llamada "Trebarum". La única forma de llegar allá, entre tanta montaña y masas de agua, era por vía ferroviaria. Ya existía una, de hecho, pero fue necesaria reacomodarla, porque se veía que era muy antigua y que el paso del tiempo la había deteriorado mucho. La estación desde donde se tomaba el tren se ubicaba en un pueblo llamado Little Paradise, que antiguamente fuera quizá el punto nexo con este lado del reino. La brillante luz se coló por las ventanillas indicando a todos los pasajeros la hora de despertar. Twilight fue la primera en abrir los ojos, y observar la belleza del paisaje por el que estaban atravesando, pensando emocionada en la exposición de artículos antiguos que irían a ver con sus amigas aquél mismo día. Éstas, despertaron una a una, y una vez que todas se despabilaron, Twilight aprovechó para agradecerles que le hubieran acompañado. También venía Shining Armor. Cadence no había podido venir porque estaba ocupada con el Imperio de Cristal. Twilight: Estoy muy emocionada por la apertura de esta exposición. Me gustaría saber qué cosas del pasado de Equestria tiene para ofrecernos. Muchas gracias a todos por acompañarme.right Rarity: No hay de qué, querida. Shining Armor: Es bueno hacer estos viajes juntos. Twilight: ¿Ah, despertaste, hermano? Shining Armor: Sí, desde hace rato. Sólo estaba esperando que ustedes despertaran. Pronto el tren descendió la marcha. Estaban llegando a la estación de Forest Lost City. Cuando todos desembarcaron, incluído Spike, arrastrando las maletas de Rarity y las demás, se acercó a ellos una pony de crin roja y pelaje blanco, de ojos amarillo limón. Llevaba una chalina morada con flecos negros, y una especie de cofia blanca en la cabeza. Se presentó como Red Flower, la administradora y alcaldesa de la ciudad. Venía acompañada de un sabueso de casi su tamaño, con un rostro serio, aunque sin apariencia de ser feroz. Red Flower: Sean muy bienvenidos a Forest Lost City, y que les resulte tan cálido como su propio hogar. Supongo que ustedes deben ser la Princesa Twilight Sparkle y el capitán de la Guardia Real, Shining Armor, acompañados de las heroínas de Equestria. Me disculpo por no conocer bien sus nombres, pero de seguro los aprenderé. Sélom-''hizo una reverencia, levantando luego su casco derecho, sin alejarlo del piso. Parecía una poni bastante mayor y bien sujeta a protocolos. Los ponis presentes se mostraron un poco confundidos. Ella seguro pudo notar su confusión, y con una risilla amistosa, les hizo una seña para que la siguieran. Spike: Perdone mi pregunta, ¿así se saludan aquí? Red Flower: Así se saluda a los visitantes. Entre pueblerinos, es más informal. Si no les molesta, primero les enseñaré la posada, para que puedan instalarse cómodamente. Durante la tarde, abriremos el museo. Twilight: ¿Durante la tarde? Red Flower: Sí, tenemos algunas dificultades... pero no se preocupen. Se ha previsto que para las dieciséis horas el museo se encuentre abierto al público. Si gustan, tienen la libertad de hacer un recorrido por la ciudad antes del almuerzo. Twilight: Muchas gracias, nos encantaría. En el camino a la posada, un poco breve, las ponis pudieron apreciar la delicada arquitectura de las casas, la limpieza de las calles, el trato amable de los lugareños y la atención que prestaba Red Flower a lo que expresaban, explicando aquellos detalles que las dejaban maravilladas, sobretodo a Rarity. La posada era una residencia con vista a la plaza principal, de altas ventanas y balcones,de hasta tres pisos, con una fachada que no sobrepasaba lo ostentoso pero que poseía un toque de hotel fino. Allí los atendieron la dueña del lugar y su esposo, a quienes Red Flower, con su trato diplomático y suave a la vez, les encargó hacer que los huéspedes se sientan confortables y atender cualquiera de sus necesidades. Luego se retiró para continuar con sus labores. Las ponis fueron acomodadas en la suite de lujo, en el segundo piso, con camas tersas y con vista al frente de la plaza, y con acceso a una terraza detrás del edificio, que ofrecía una vista al espectacular jardín de la posada, que encantó a Fluttershy. Durante la mañana, las seis se dedicaron a recorrer la ciudad, junto a un guía, llamado Travel Quest, que los posaderos les facilitaron. El guía era muy simpático y llevaba con él un perro de la misma raza que Winona, y que impresionó a Applejack. También era muy paciente, ya que tenía muchas preguntas para responder. Applejack: ¿Es cierto que aquí no cosechan manzanas? Travel Quest: Sí, aunque hemos intentado por mucho tiempo hacerlo. Hay algo en estas tierras que al parecer no favorece el crecimiento de los manzanos. La otra verdad es que, no tenemos demasiada idea de cómo cuidarlos. Applejack: Pero eso es fácil... Travel Quest: Para nosotros, no tanto. Desde la fundación de nuestra ciudad, las principales frutas que hemos cosechado fueron las que crecían en esta zona, los huertos que tenemos son los que pudimos ganarle al bosque: arándanos, cerezas, frambuesas, moras. Las manzanas son, por decir, un lujo en nuestra ciudad. Fluttershy: Umm, veo que hay muchos gorriones en todas partes, ¿hay otros animalitos por aquí? Travel Quest: Em, si te refieres a animales salvajes, los encontrarás en el bosque, pero no te aseguro que sean amables. Los únicos animales que se han acostumbrado a convivir con nosotros son muy pocos. En realidad, sólo hay gorriones, pequeños roedores, gatos, más gorriones, y especialmente perros. Fluttershy: ¿Perros? Travel Quest: Sí, en cada debe haber siempre un perro. Son el mayor elemento de seguridad con el que contamos. Shining Armor. ¿Seguridad? Rainbow Dash: Se ve que hay bastante vigilancia. ¿Tienen problemas de ladrones? El rostro de Travel Quest se puso serio. Intercambió una mirada con su can, llamado Baltazar, y luego respondió: Travel Quest: Ladrones, no. No estamos muy seguros de lo que son en realidad, pero en ciertas noches salen del bosque y vienen al pueblo. Creemos que las desapariciones de ponis que se registraron a lo largo del tiempo seguramente están relacionadas a ellos. No podemos verlos, aunque los sentimos deslizarse por las calles y paredes de las casas. Fluttershy (muy asustada, con los cascos en las mejillas): ¡Qué horror! ¿Cómo dormían por las noches? Travel Quest (se puso más serio): No dormíamos. Sinceramente, nadie podía pegar un ojo. Pinkie pie (con cara de asombro): ¿Y entonces qué hacían? ¿No podían hacer fiestas? Travel Quest: Ehh, no. Los más valientes mirábamos por la ventana, me incluyo entre ellos, los demás, se quedaban en sus camas. Eran como sombras, como espíritus, oíamos que susurros inentendibles, llantos, y algunos golpes. Mis amigos y yo nos quedamos una noche de ésas despiertos. Sacamos algunas conclusiones: primero, que ese fenómeno ocurría cada cierto período de tiempo, segundo, que parecía ser una huida en masa, como si fueran espíritus de ponis que escapaban de alguna catástrofe, y de ahí viene la tercera: que ocurrió una catástrofe. Twilight: ¿Qué clase de catástrofe? Travel Quest: Algo que nuestros antepasados deberían recordar, pero que hasta el díade hoy es un misterio. Lo cierto es que nadie sale durante esas noches, y está estrictamente prohibido salir o tener una ventana abierta. Aunque ''ellos pueden entrar a las casas, descubrimos que les temen a los perros. Así siguieron el resto de la mañana, hasta que se percataron de la ausencia de Fluttershy, a quien buscaron por los alrededores sin hallar pistas, hasta que Travel Quest vio que Baltazar echó a correr por un descuidado sendero que llevaba al bosque, y de inmediato, llamó a las ponis y les dijo que se quedaran allí, que él iría a buscarla. Pero ellas se rehusaron, y Travel debió aceptar que lo acompañaran a regañadientes, porque ése no era el plan. Los dueños de la posada le ordenaron expresamente que no las llevara allí. De modo que todos emprendieron la búsqueda, siguiendo a Baltazar, quien seguía la pista de Fluttershy con su gran precisión de sabueso. ¿A dónde habrá ido Flutershy? Capítulo 2: Los ídolos de piedra ' A pesar de que era pleno día, aquellos frondosos árboles habían alcanzado tal altura que al adentrarse por aquel sendero, daba la impresión de que se hubiera oscurecido de repente. La luz se colaba por entre ese techo verde lo suficiente como para marcar irregularidades en el camino. Un viento moderado mecía las ramas de los árboles, produciendo un inquietante sonido. Desde todas direcciones se oían ruidos, ya fuera de insectos chillando o animales moviéndose entre los arbustos. En todo momento podía percibirse una sensación de malestar, como el presentimiento de que alguna extraña fuerza regulaba los ciclos del lugar. Mientras Baltazar continuaba rastreando la pista de Fluttershy, las ponis y Shining Armor mantenían sus sentidos alertas. Travel iba pensando, enfurruñado, que una multitud de ponis llamaría demasiado la atención de alguna criatura peligrosa, y ahí se las tendrían que ver para resolver dos problemas juntos: salvar a la pegaso y salvarse ellos. Sin embargo, sintiéndose observados y todo, nada se asomaba siquiera. Era como si transitaran una pasarela o fueran la corte de una entidad importante, y el público invisible los observara avanzar. “Eso puede significar dos cosas: que están intentando intimidarnos para que algunos pise la cuerda floja, o planean emboscarnos en algún sitio cerrado” pensó el poni. Se escuchaban gorjeos de gorriones. Raimbow Dash: Bueno, me cansé de esto de caminar. Me voy a mirar desde arriba. Travel Q: ¡Oye, no! Rainbow se elevó, y le costó mucho abrirse paso hacia el cielo. Las copas de los árboles eran bastante frondosas, y técnicamente ella desapareció de arriba de ellas. Twilight: ¡Rainbow! ¿Ves algo? Rainbow: ¡Sí, la veo, está dormida frente a una roca! ¡Sigan adelante! Los ponis avanzaron. El sendero parecía ensancharse y pronto notaron algunas rocas decorando los costados. Rarity: Vaya, esto puede ser un indicio de que llegamos a algún lado. Pinkie: ¡Así es!-Pinkie Pie señaló unos metros más adelante el final del camino. Twilight: ¡Ahí está Fluttershy! El sitio, desde la altura, se veía como un enorme círculo recortado en la espesura verde. Precisamente en el centro, se hallaba un montículo de piedra rectangular, y en él, recostada a lo largo, en una posición que sugería la preparación de un sacrificio, dormía Fluttershy, con una expresión serena, lo mismo que si durmiera en su casa. Lo que daba a la escena un toque perturbador, como si se realmente se fuera a llevar a cabo un sacrificio, eran los ídolos de piedra, ubicados frente al montículo. Habían sido tallados sobre una enorme roca, y la fiereza de sus gestos provocaba pavor. Antes de que Twilight, Pinkie, Rarity, Applejack y Rainbow corrieran a socorrer a su amiga, Baltazar se interpuso delante de ellas, con el ceño fruncido. Todas: ¡¿QUÉ?! Travel Q: Tranquilícense. Miren. Una multitud de gorriones rodeaba a Fluttershy. No se movían. La contemplaban en silencio. Shining Armor: ¿Qué hacen todos esos pájaros aquí? Travel Quest escuchó el viento por unos minutos, y examinó la situación. Avanzó hacia la masa café y negra, que no cedió ante él. Pensó “Llevan a cabo un ritual. No debemos interrumpirlos”. Recordaba el cuento que le hacía su abuelo “Los rituales de los gorriones son sagrados, no les debes molestar”. Aunque ahora no debía ponerse a recordar esas cosas. El embrollo se estaba agrandando. Había que sacar a la poni de ahí y volver lo más pronto posible a la ciudad, sin que nadie se enterara, o habría problemas. De hecho, ya deberían saber que ellos se ausentaron, porque en la Forest Lost es bien sabido que nadie se va a recoger flores por ahí, si se demora, es porque ha entrado al Bosque. Debía formular un estrategia rápido. Travel Q (con decisión y seguridad): No debemos confiarnos. Nos trajeron aquí a propósito. Applejack: ¿Quiénes? ¿Los gorriones? Travel Q: Pueden haber sido ellos o alguien peor. Escúchenme. Me acercaré despacio a ella, la despertaré, y nos largamos a paso redoblado, ¿entendido? Nada de hacer tonterías. Todos miraron a Pinkie pie. Pinkie: ¡Hey! ¿Por qué me miran así? Una fracción de segundo antes de que Travel se diera la vuelta, se produjo un resoplido grave, seguido de una onda fría, que los congeló hasta las puntas de las crines, y una vibración en el piso que causó el batir de alas de los cientos de gorriones allí presentes, formándose una nube de pájaros que se disipó pronto. El grupo dirigió su mirada a los ídolos de piedra, e inconscientemente creyeron que el resoplido provino de ellos, como si hubieran dado la orden de despejar el área. Travel volvió en sí, viendo que el camino hacia el montículo estaba libre, se adelantó unos pasos. Los cascos le temblaban. A fuerza de dominio propio, consiguió llegar hasta el centro del círculo. Las ponis recuperaron el valor y le siguieron. La rodearon, sin animarse a tocarla, cuando de repente movió la cabeza hacia un lado. Pinkie pie: ¡Miren! Está despertando. Fluttershy (abriendo los ojos y balbuceando): Amm… Ummm ¿Dónde estamos? ¿Qué pasó? Travel Q (nervioso y dando la vuelta para emprender el regreso): Estamos en un lugar del que nos vamos porque ya debe ser mediodía y nos a meter en un lío que mejor ni les cuento. Y ese lío va ser todo mío. Twilight: Ok. En el camino, nos cuentas todo Fluttershy, ¿eh? Fluttershy: Oh, sí. Shining Armor: Sí, ya vámonos, este lugar me da muy mala espina.-no pudo evitar darse vuelta y echarle un vistazo a las figuras. Su hermana hizo lo mismo. Resultaba extraño que aquellas figuras se encontraran en tan buen estado, sin una sola mancha de musgo ni siquiera una grieta. A la derecha, el ser tallado poseía una morfología heterogénea (es decir, que está conformado por partes de distintos animales), que recordaba a Discord, sólo que éste, quien quiera que fuera, tenía una cabeza de chivo, dos cuernos curvados hacia atrás, la intersección del cuello y los hombros cubierta de una melena de león, brazos con garras de dragón, el torso liso y las caderas con escamas, un ala de halcón y otra de águila, parado sobre dos cascos, y su cola terminaba en la cabeza de una serpiente. Sostenía un extraño cetro y parecía llevar un medallón en el pecho. A su lado, sentados sobre los cuarto traseros, un alicornio levantaba su casco izquierdo a la altura del cuerno, la cabeza erguida, unos ojos demasiado penetrantes para estar hechos en una roca, las alas abiertas. Los hermanos Sparkle se voltearon y se fueron con los demás. Shining Armor frunció el ceño. Twilight se quedó pensando en el gesto del casco levantado. Recordó que en la estación, Red Flower había levantado el casco derecho, sólo hasta la mitad, y había bajado la cabeza, de manera que ambos quedaban a una misma altura. Una vez que llegaron a la posada, los dueños se tomaron con bastante paciencia la historia de la aventurilla. Aunque se preocuparon mucho, temían que “el bosque se los devorara”. Al principio se habían disgustado mucho con el guía. Le habían advertido sobre los peligros de ese sitio, mas no podían culparlo, porque nada mal había salido. Sin embargo, decidieron que por el momento no se le diría nada a la administradora. ''Mientras tanto, en el antiguo castillo de las princesas… Princesa Luna: Sé que ha quedado aquí. Sé que es una pista del pasado. Creo que con este amuleto podré visualizar mejor mis recuerdos. La princesa recorrió la zona del castillo donde, con el poder de los Elementos de la Armonía ella fue liberada de su contraparte oscura, Nightmare Moon. Persistió en su búsqueda hasta que por fin logró hallar el Amuleto. Era un collar de plata labrada, con un marcado estilo antiguo, y contenía incrustados distintos cristales de colores, que conformaban una estrella de cinco puntas pequeña, superpuesta una estrella de cinco puntas grande, pero invertida. Luna levantó el Amuleto. Lo examinó con detenimiento. No se lo colocó, pero cuando observó la pequeña piedrecilla en medio de la estrella pequeña, un destello de los cristales la cegó por un momento. (Flashback) Luna se encontraba en una habitación enorme, con grandes y algo tétricas ventanas. Era una potrilla, en el límite de su adolescencia. Sostenía entre sus cascos el Amuleto, y a su lado, un potrillo de su misma edad, a quien no pudo reconocer, le decía: ¿¿??: Lo hice yo mismo. Son cristales de Memphis, y vienen de un imperio muy lejano, todo hecho de cristal, y hasta sus propios habitantes son cristalinos. Cuando padre me llevó hasta allá, quedé fascinado, y él me dijo que ese imperio me pertenecería algún día. Sólo tendría que encontrar la manera de deshacerme del xxxxxx, y de la reina. Luna: … ¿¿??: Sí, pero él me visita en mis sueños. A Dufrest, él no le agradaba. Creo que yo tampoco le agrado, a pesar de que le prometió a madre que me cuidaría. Por favor, mantén tu promesa de guardarlo todo en secreto. Que él no lo vea, porque sabe… él sabe… nada se le escapa… (Fin del flashback) La princesa despertó de repente, y se apuró a volver a Canterlot. Más tarde, en el Imperio de Cristal… '' ''En el sótano más profundo del castillo, la princesa Cadence, el guardia real y algunos soldados estaban reunidos observando objeto adherido a la pared. Era un cristal como el que había encima de la puerta a través de la que Twilight había pasado para llegar hasta el Corazón de Cristal, cuando hubo que proteger al Imperio del rey Sombra. Sólo que en éste había un semicírculo con unas extrañas inscripciones, que bien podrían estar escritas en un idioma desconocido. Flash Sentry: Esto apareció en la pared, Alteza. No sabemos de qué se pueda tratar, pero parece un sello que sólo puede abrirse con magia. Princesa Cadence: Y no cualquier magia. Humm Debe ser un acceso a una habitación oculta… ¿Será, acaso, la habitación del rey…? Una sensación de inquietud invadió a la princesa. La respuesta, de seguro, era afirmativa. '''Capítulo 3: La Leyenda del Padre Lobo Twilight: ¿Estás segura de que no recuerdas nada, Fluttershy? Fluttershy: Sí, muy segura. Lo único que recuerdo es que vi unos conejitos que me pidieron ayuda para volver a su casa. Y luego desperté ahí. Travel Q: En todo caso, me alegro de que hayamos podido volver con bien. Rainbow: Oye, dínos una cosa, ¿qué tan peligroso es ese bosque? Travel Q: Como el bosque Everfree, diez veces más. Todos los ponis abrieron grandes los ojos, incluso Shining Armor. Estaban en pleno almuerzo, en el comedor de la posada-hotel. Frente a ellos, un gran ventanal daba al patio de la casa, regalando una hermosa y pacífica vista, que según los dueños evitaba que a los comensales les diera indigestión, acidez o cualquier otro malestar estomacal devenido de la comida. Pasaron un rato recorriendo otras atracciones de la ciudad. En una plazoleta algo alejada de la urbe, Travel Q, quien siguió siendo el guía de las ponis a pesar de lo sucedido aquella mañana, les hizo parar y les llevó hacia una estatua que representaba al legendario Wolffather. La estatua era muy similar a la que habían visto en los ídolos de piedra, sólo que esta vez se hallaba parado sobre las ancas traseras, que terminaban en garras de lobo, lo mismo que las delanteras, alzadas hacia arriba. En la derecha llevaba un potrillo recién nacido, en la izquierda un manojo de frutas autóctonas. En el pecho inflado se notaba algo de pelaje hirsuto, como el que llevan los lobos líderes en las manadas. Las alas grandes y emplumadas estaban abiertas en toda su extensión, y la cabeza erguida miraba hacia el cielo, con una gran bocaza abierta, dentro de la cual resaltaban dos grandes colmillos, seguidos de una larga hilera de dientes puntiagudos. Claramente parecía estar ejecutando alguna especie de ritual o de agradecimiento. Había ponis realizando artesanías y preparando tiendas, como si allí se fuera a realizar algún evento. Destacaba una unicornio de crin amarilla que iba supervisando estas actividades. Al verlos, guardó la libreta en la que estaba escribiendo y se acercó a ellos. Travel Q: Sélom –saludó con el casco derecho, a la altura de la cabeza- ¿Qué tal, Sun Flower…? ¿Cómo… cómo va todo?- preguntó con timidez. Travel sentía un afecto especial por Sun Flower, pero a la hora de expresarse era un poco tímido. Sun Flower: Muy bien, gracias, Travel. –dirigiéndose a las visitantes- Ustedes deben ser los visitantes de los que me habló mi hermana. Spike: ¿Hermana? Sun Flower: Sí, Red Flower es mi hermana mayor. Este año le pedí una oportunidad para participar en la Wolffather Night. Aunque admito que no me esperaba que me pusiera como supervisora. Realmente me ha sorprendido. Applejack: Debe tener mucha confianza en ti. Rarity: Pero qué modales los nuestros… Debemos presentarnos… Sun Flower: Oh, eso no es problema. Red ya me ha pasado sus nombres y creo que saber quién es quién.-y los fue nombrando uno por uno, sin equivocarse casi, a excepción de que se equivocó con los nombres de Spike y Shining Armor. Lo miró por un segundo, y dijo- Ah, usted y su esposa fueron quienes echaron a los simuladores de Canterlot. Shining Armor: ¿Nos conoce? Sun Flower: Aquí nos enteramos de lo que sucede en el resto de Equestria, con menos regularidad, pero todos en el pueblo están al tanto de las hazañas de las guardianas de los Elementos de la Armonía. Las mane 6 se sonrojaron. Twilight: Am, ¿y de qué se tratan estos preparativos? Sun Flower: Son para la Wolffather Night, la Noche del Padre Lobo. Fluttershy: ¿La Noche del Padre Lobo?-preguntó con cara de terror. Travel Q: Es una celebración similar a la Nightmare Night de la que ustedes me hablaron en el almuerzo. Se realizará esta noche, y están invitadas si gustan venir. Pinkie Pie: ¿Y de qué se trata? ¿Se disfrazan y le dan dulces al Padre Lobo, porque si no él vendrá y se los comerá? Travel Q: No exactamente. La leyenda del Wolffather dice que él fue quien salvó a nuestros antepasados de morir congelados en el frío bosque, cuando emigraron allí al separarse del resto de los ponis. “Mucho antes de la fundación de Equestria, y de que surgieran las discrepancias entre los tres tipos de ponis, el mundo atravesaba una dura era glaciar. Los ponis, en ese momento unidos por la sobrevivencia, se hallaban a la vez divididos por la decisión del camino a tomar. Un grupo afirmaba que debían moverse hacia el sur, que era más cálido, y el otro grupo afirmaba que ya pasaría el frío, que sólo se trataba de un invierno más largo. Al final, ambos grupos no llegaron a un acuerdo, y cada uno decidió lo suyo. '' '' “Pues bien, el grupo que se quedó, se encontraba compuesto principalmente de unicornios, y en menor medida de pegasos y ponis terrenales. Su líder, de nombre Sinyster, les prometió que si lo seguían fielmente hasta el final, él encontraría la manera de garantizar a cada sus supervivencia. '' “La estrategia de Sinyster consistió en observar qué especie animal resistía mejor los embates del frío. Cuando lo descubrió, tuvo una idea casi instantánea. Había grandes manadas de lobos en esa zona, y los unicornios con su magia, los mantenían alejados. Sinyster, una noche oscura, en la que él había visto cierto alineamiento de estrellas, capturó un lobo joven. Improvisó un altar en un claro natural del bosque. Allí reunió a los suyos, y luego de explicarles de qué forma se desarrollarían las cosas, procedió a degollar al lobo. '' “Esta parte de la historia es bastante cruda. Sinyster y los demás unicornios que gozaban de cierto poder y autoridad recogieron la sangre del animal, y con ella hicieron un bálsamo, una poderosa poción que dieron de beber a todos los ponis, incluso a los ponis sin magia, que eran los pegasos y los terrenales. Según el líder, la sangre de lobo los haría más fuertes y más resistentes al duro invierno. Heredarían el olfato y el oído de los lobos, lo que les ayudaría a detectar cualquier amenaza, además de la fuerza y la fiereza de dichos animales. “Al momento de beber la poción, todos comenzaron a retorcerse y a sufrir una leve metamorfosis, ya que el bálsamo corría por su sangre y su magia misma los transformaba. En adelante se los conocería como los ponis Impuros, ya que su esencia había sido alterada al incorporar la sangre de otra especie. Sobrevivieron a la era glacial, y ya cuando la primavera vino a dar nueva vida al mundo, los impuros se habían multiplicado y eran mucho más fuertes que antes. Aquí nace la leyenda de Sinyster, que pasó a la posteridad como el Padre Lobo, a quien los impuros eligieron como “Rey” de su creciente comunidad, instaurando un primitivo modelo monárquico. Es por eso que en la Wolffather Night se conmemora el momento en el que el Padre Lobo trae a su pueblo la fórmula de la supervivencia, vistiendo ropas humildes y llevándole parte de los cultivos como ofrenda de agradecimiento por ello. '' Fluttershy: Oh, qué terrible. Twilight: Um, no conocía esa leyenda. He leído mucha historia antigua, pero nunca había leído nada sobre eso. Rarity: Es una historia bastante impresionante. Y muy desagradable. Applejack: ¿Cómo es eso de los ponis sin magia? Rainbow: Sí, ¿y qué tienen de diferente esos ponis impuros, además de la sangre de lobo? Travel Q: La leyenda es cierta. Por lo menos eso afirma Brooks Brush. Él fue quien tradujo ésta y muchas otras historias de antiquísimos libros que halló en las Ruinas de Trebarum. “Los Impuros han desaparecido”, dijo, “pero aún quedan algunos que debieron dispersarse, huyendo de la Gran Catástrofe. Puedes reconocer a uno si te fijas en su flanco vacío y en la marca en su pecho.” Rarity: ¿Flanco vacío? Shining Armor: ¿Marca en el pecho? Spike: ¿Quién es ése Brush no sé qué? Sun Flower: Brooks Brush es el unicornio más anciano del pueblo. Es historiador y pintor. Él ya vivía aquí cuando nosotros llegamos. Twilight: ¿Cuándo ustedes llegaron? ¿Quieres decir que esta ciudad estaba deshabitada? Travel Q: Sí, y bastante arruinada. Los Impuros la abandonaron después de esa catástrofe de la que Brooks nos hablaba todo el tiempo. Pero nadie la recuerda. Ni siquiera hay un registro de que algo haya sucedido. Pobre Brooks, mucho tiempo fue tratado como un loco. Hasta que nuestros antepasados se dieron de que algo había de cierto en lo que él decía. Sun Flower: Con respecto a los Impuros, es muy probable que aún existan y que no se dejen ver, precisamente porque son diferentes. En varios puntos de Equestria se han reportado avistamientos de Impuros, pero no en lugares muy poblados o en los que haya cierto tráfico. Muchos lo han tildado de leyendas rurales, porque la mayoría no cree en la existencia de estos ponis. Travel Q: Cuando vayan a las Ruinas de Trebarum, se van cuenta de que hay ''un bache en la memoria de Equestria, porque al parecer la historia empieza con las princesas, pero poco y nada se sabe de sus padres o de lo fue del reino en cierta época. Twilight: ¿A qué te refieres? Travel Q: ¿Nunca te han surgido dudas cuando leías libros de historia? ¿O aceptabas lo que leías sin cuestionarlo? Twilight: Bueno… Sun Flower: Dejemos este tema por el momento. Lo hablaremos cuando abra el Museo. Todos: ¿Ah? Sun Flower: Red también me asignó para ser la guía en el Museo. Sé todo lo que se puede saber del tema hasta ahora. Travel y yo somos amigos de Brooks Brush, y aunque a veces es algo difícil de tratar, en realidad es un buen historiador. Travel Q observó la hora en el reloj que llevaba colgado y decidió que podrían reanudar el camino. Travel Q: Bien, ponis, ¿qué les parece si nos vamos arrimando al Museo? Cuando más temprano lleguemos, mejor. Todos expresaron que era una buena idea. Sun Flower se despidió de los ponis que trabajaban en la plazoleta y se les unió. Sun Flower: Los acompañaré. Seguramente Red querrá hablar conmigo antes de que empiecen las visitas. Y todos tomaron el rumbo hacia el nuevo Museo Histórico de Forest Lost City. En alguna parada en un pueblo pequeño… El cielo se había teñido de negro, con algunos resplandores púrpuras. La unicornio turquesa corría sin mirar atrás. Se detuvo detrás de un montículo, con algunas calaveras y huesos entreverados con la húmeda y oscura tierra. El sudor le corría por la cara, y respiraba agitada mientras el corazón le latía, golpeándole el pecho de tal manera que se le fuera a reventar. No importaba a dónde fuera, él '' siempre la encontraría. Podría oír se respiración desde cualquier parte, y rastrearla con el olfato, como un terrible sabueso asesino. Sólo que no se trataba de un perro, sino de algo mucho peor. Detrás de ella, el montículo se desplomó en una densa nube de polvo. -No… -alcanzó a decir, y las dos anchas manos con zarpas atravesaron la nube y le rodearon firmemente el cuello, asiéndola con fuerza. Y ya aparecía ese horrible rostro desfigurado. Algunas zonas de su cara conservaban un poco de pelaje negro, y en otras, sobre todo en lo que iba del pómulo derecho y alrededor del ojo, se veía que habían rasgado la carne y se divisaba el hueso. Pero lo más perturbador eran sus ojos amarillos con un aura roja y una mirada perversa que congelaba hasta la punta de las crines. El ser habló, y tenía una voz grave y cavernosa, y un aliento fétido, como el aliento de la muerte. -''Te encontré, broedent… '' Ella estaba muda, no podía gritar, y en eso las garras se cerraron sobre su cuello… Trixie despertó en su cama, los ojos llenos de horror por una pesadilla como tantas otras que había tenido luego de su última visita a Poniville, habiendo dejado el Amuleto del Alicornio allí, al cuidado de una cebra. Miró por la ventana de su casa-carreta el amanecer. Se sintió aliviada por el momento, y volvió a preguntarse si esas pesadillas tenían que ver con ese Amuleto, con algún efecto secundario. ¿Quién poseyó el Amuleto del Alicornio antes que ella? ¿Quién lo creó, qué secretos guardará? ''' ...No está muerto lo que yace eternamente...'' '''Capítulo 4: La exposición histórica y los bizarros cuadros de Brooks Brush Parte 1 Cuando llegaron al museo, se toparon con las puertas cerradas, a pesar de que desde adentro podían oírse ruidos. Sun Flower: Quizás Red aún no llega. Descansemos aquí. El edificio en el que se inauguraría el Museo Histórico de Forest Lost City se trataba de una muy vieja mansión, que fue donada por su propio dueño a la alcaldía con ese mismo propósito. El propietario era ya bastante viejo, y quería dejar a la comunidad lo que podría llamarse como la Memoria del Olvido, es decir, material escrito e ilustrado sobre el pasado de esa región, un pasado perdido en la memoria colectiva, un pasado que abarcaría más allá de los límites. Descansaron silenciosamente en la puerta, hasta que de lejos, Sun divisó la figura inconfundible de su hermana Red Flower. Al ver al grupo esperando sereno en la entrada, no pudo evitar reírse. Parecían un montón de potrillos aguardando la apertura de una tienda de dulces. Travel Q: Se la ve muy animada, Administradora. Sun Flower: ¿Qué te ha dado tanta risa, Red?-preguntó inocentemente. Red Flower: Oh, no se ofendan. Se ve que han llegado temprano, y que han conocido a Sun. Twilight: Sí, ha sido un gusto. Red Flower: Bueno, espero sepan disculpar el retraso. Surgió un inconveniente con Brooks Brush. Spike: ¿Brooks Brush? ¿Es el dueño de esta casa… residencia…? Sun Flower: Sí. Ha coleccionado gran cantidad de objetos antiguos, además de poseer una colección de libros de igual antigüedad, con varias copias traducidas. Travel Q: También es pintor. Hay cuadros suyos que vi que están espectaculares, y ojalá todos puedan apreciarlos. La administradora usó su telequinesis para golpear la enorme aldaba de bronce que coronaba la puerta. -¿Señor Brush? ¿Está ahí?-preguntó Red. A continuación se oyeron varios ruidos provenientes del interior del edificio, y casi enseguida el sonido de una llave girando en la cerradura. El unicornio que les recibió en el vestíbulo pulcramente aseado del Museo no era muy joven, aparentaba una edad mayor a la de Red Flower y llevaba cruzada al pecho una cinta que decía “Inspector”. Su rostro serio anticipaba a los visitantes de una supuesta personalidad fría y examinadora. Su crin peinada hacia atrás y su forma de gesticular confirmaban que ciertamente era un ogro. Las mane 6 y Shining Armor mantuvieron una compostura rígida, creyendo que así esperaba verlos el Inspector. Luego de que Red hiciera las debidas presentaciones, comprobaron que el Inspector no era lo que habían creído al principio. Su apariencia engañaba. Él se dio cuenta instantáneamente de ello, ya que esbozó una sonrisa y dijo con simpatía: -Reconozco que soy un tipo serio en las primeras impresiones. A veces mi propio trabajo me obliga a cierto desligamiento emocional. Pero eso no evita que tenga amigos, sólo que en muchas ocasiones hay que dejar las amistades de lado, trabajo es trabajo. Por suerte, no me he visto en una situación que me obligase a elegir entre perder un amigo o perder mi trabajo… y toco madera.-el Inspector tocó con uno de sus cascos una mesa de madera oscura que se hallaba a su lado. Pinkie Pie: ¿Qué es eso de tocar madera? Inspector: Podría tomarse como una superstición. Es para evitar que lo que dije no se haga realidad en el futuro. Pinkie Pie: Es como mi Pinkie-sentido. Sun Flower: ¿Pinkie-sentido? Pinkie Pie: Sí, a través de las reacciones de mi cuerpo puedo saber si va caer algo del cielo y otras cosas. Rainbow Dash: Twilight no creía en eso, hasta que tuvo que aceptarlo por la fuerza. Sun Flower: ¡Sí que son ponis curiosas!-Sun estaba disfrutando mucho de la compañía de ellas, y por un segundo, sintió tristeza al pensar que sólo estarían allí temporalmente. El Inspector intercambió una rápida mirada de preocupación con Red. No conocían demasiado a Twilight, pero de su perfil de chica estudiosa habían deducido un par de días atrás que tal le costara mucho aceptar, mucho menos creer la Memoria del Olvido. Calculaban que al ser muy estudiosa, probablemente fuera a cuestionar una historia de la que no tenía absolutamente ninguna referencia librística. A diferencia de Red, el Inspector se mostró más optimista, sugiriendo la posibilidad de que a ella le interesara la historia y decidiera investigar más. De repente, una voz ronca, como la de un anciano con catarro, irrumpió en el ambiente del vestíbulo como una explosión en una pradera tranquila. -Si alguien no puede aceptar aquello de lo que no sabe, será muy conveniente que se retire de inmediato. Todos se voltearon, y por el pasillo se acercaba un unicornio muy avanzado en edad, con las crines grises recortadas un poco desprolijas, un pelaje que algún tiempo debió ser de un azul oscuro, unas bolsas sobre el lomo y el típico andar de un anciano con problemas de articulaciones en las patas. Red Flower: Oh, no, señor Brush, nadie está hablando de eso. –sonaba amable y con un tono como el que usa para hablar con los adultos mayores- Sólo se comentaba de una anécdota. Brooks Brush: Pues bien, no quiero criticones escépticos ni desdeñosos en el museo. Travel Q: Hola, señor Brush, ¿cómo se encuentra hoy?- Travel se adelantó unos pasos y le dirigió un saludo amistoso. Se colocó a su lado y procedió a presentarlo- Amigos, él es Brooks Brush, nuestro gran pintor e historiador. Sun Flower: Y traductor. Los visitantes le saludaron y se presentaron también. Red y el Inspector quedaron un poco sorprendidos, ya que ellos siempre se encargaron de ese protocolo. Sin embargo, la Administradora sonrió. “Travel debe estar emocionado por todo esto. Brooks es su amigo, después de todo”, pensó. Brooks Brush: Me alegro de que en el primer día ya haya público. Espero que la exposición les agrade. –dicho esto el anciano se fue por otra puerta. Pronto se dispuso la visita. El Inspector se retiró, y cuando Red estuvo a punto de seguirle, Twilight le hizo una pregunta que le llamó mucho la atención. -Si no es mucha molestia, quería preguntarle un detalle sobre los saludos. Red Flower: ¿Hmm? ¿Saludos? Dime. Twilight: Veo que aquí levantan el casco derecho y bajan la cabeza, teniéndolos a la misma altura. Supongo que eso significa respeto. Pero, ¿qué significaría si yo levanto el casco izquierdo y mantengo la cabeza en alto? La administradora se quedó pensativa unos segundos. Su hermana respondió por ella: -Em, ese no es precisamente un saludo. Depende de la circunstancia. Ese gesto era utilizado por el rey en los discursos civiles, o para arengar al ejército. Los militares de alta jerarquía debían utilizarlo solamente con él, y eran los únicos autorizados a alzar hasta cierto punto la cabeza, mientras que los civiles debían mantener la cabeza más baja que el casco. El significado del saludo es la reivindicación permanente de la lealtad al rey y a la capital… ''-------Levanta tu casco, y reivindica'' tu lealtad a Trebarum, la capital, del enorme y glorioso Finisterion------'' … además de una forma de mostrar respeto a los superiores. Actualmente está en desuso, y nuestra sociedad no lo considera una muestra de amabilidad. Rarity: Sí, la verdad es que ese gesto parece tener algo de altanería. Sun Flower: ¿Por qué la pregunta? Red Flower: Los ídolos de piedra. Las mane 6, Shining y hasta Travel fueron sorprendidos por un sobresalto colectivo. Travel Q: ¿Cómo supo…? La Administradora suspiró. Esa situación se daba con frecuencia. Ella no podía evitar que los turistas se sintieran atraídos por el misterio de ese sitio, ni tampoco prohibir su visita. Eso, sumado a una larga lista de otras cosas que simplemente no lograba poner en orden, la había convencido con el paso del tiempo de que ''ese lugar tomaba las verdaderas decisiones. Red Flower: No necesite que me lo dijeran, para saber perfectamente a dónde habían ido esta mañana. No puedo culpar a nadie, no tengo derecho, y no sería justo. Fluttershy: Tampoco nosotros quisimos ir ahí. Twilight: Eso es cierto. Algo se había llevado a Fluttershy… y debimos… Red Flower: Oh, por favor no se preocupen-la Alcaldesa esbozó una sonrisa simpática- El claro de los ídolos de piedra es una visita obligada. Applejack: ¿Visita obligada? Sun Flower: El bosque tiene vida propia. Hay fuerzas poderosas en él, pareciera un conjunto de organismos porque hasta los animales se desenvuelven en sus entrañas con cierta metodología. Rainbow y Pinkie: ¿Eh? Travel Q: Pronto lo entenderán. Estas tierras ya tienen dueño, nosotros sólo estamos de paso. Shining Armor: Recordemos que ese bosque es mucho peor que el Everfree. Red Flower: Exacto. El problema es que sucederá lo que ellos pretenden que suceda, y poco o nada podemos hacer para cambiarlo. ''Yo debo retirarme, y espero cordialmente que disfruten de la muestra.-dicho esto la Alcaldesa se fue por el camino que había tomado el Inspector. Pronto se quedaron en compañía de Travel, el poni terrenal, y Sun Flower, la unicornio, que a pesar de ser la Guía seleccionada para dirigir al grupo, lo hizo a dúo con Travel, puesto que ambos habían sido los únicos grandes amigos de Brooks Brush y conocían a fondo todo su trabajo. Principalmente, la razón por la que el anciano les había abierto las puertas de su ser, fue la comprensión. Travel Q, el primero en ''comprenderlo, solía ir de niño a la casa de Brooks, primero como un castigo por haber roto una ventana a costa de una travesura, luego por pura y neta curiosidad infantil. Las historias que le narraba eran increíbles, lo mismo que sus cuadros, a excepción de uno, cuyo trauma aún no acababa de superar. A veces, el señor Brush se veía eufórico y animado, soberbio quizá también; en otras ocasiones hablaba de sus recuerdos tan vívidamente que sus escenificaciones alcanzaban a romper esa delgada frontera entre la cordura y la demencia, y Travel había sentido mucho miedo en aquel entonces; además, el señor Brush poseía otras dos facetas de personalidad: una, la de la indiferencia diplomática, es decir, con delegados de gobierno, y otra, muy poco frecuente, pero muy profunda y triste: la de absoluta depresión. Ya de adulto, analizando todas sus experiencias con el señor Brush, Travel sacó algunas conclusiones, y a raíz de dichas conclusiones se dio cuenta de que el unicornio sabía demasiado, de que no podía dejar de pintar lo que veía en sus sueños porque una voluntad externa y poderosa se lo mandaba, no una sino más bien varias, y que la posesión de recuerdos ajenos y de una realidad casi muerta, que seguía latiendo en algún rincón del presente, lo agobiaba constantemente y socavaba su propia consciencia, llegando hasta el punto de dejar de ser dueño de sí mismo. Brooks le había hablado una vez sobre sus múltiples intentos de deshacerse de toda esa basura, sin ningún éxito. Travel le había dicho que tenía un gran don, un don que él se atribuyó como una maldición por haber desenterrado miasmas del suelo. Hasta ahora, Travel no entendía el significado de esa frase, que le daba vueltas en la cabeza cada noche antes de irse a dormir. Sin embargo, Sun comenzó hablando de la historia de Forest Lost City, de cómo un grupo de ponis se subió a un tren rumbo a un sitio desconocido y hostil, de cómo al llegar allí se encontraron con una ciudad a la que debieron reconstruir y adaptarse con mucho esfuerzo, ya que la reglas estaban fijadas por el ambiente que los rodeaba, de cómo padecieron el hambre hasta que lograron cultivar los campos, de cuánto les costó convertir un pueblo fantasma en un pueblo próspero y agradable, empresa que tomó unas cuantas centurias, pero que en la actualidad los descendientes de aquellos valerosos inmigrantes exhibían al resto de Equestria con orgullo. Twilight oía con atención, alegre de que no se hallara tan sola, como cuando iba a los museos de Canterlot de potrilla, tan sólo una pequeña niña entre muchos ponis adultos que asistían a los museos porque tenían un día libre y querían dedicarlo a enriquecer su cultura general, y otros que sólo iban acompañando a alguien por cortesía. No se hallaba tan abstraída en lo que decía Sun Flower como para ignorar completamente a sus amigas y a su hermano, por lo que les dedicaba rápidas observaciones esporádicas para determinar si alguno se estaba aburriendo. Comprobó satisfactoriamente que cada uno disfrutaba a su manera: Rainbow Dash se esmeraba mucho en demostrarlo, Twilight valoraba su esfuerzo, considerando que ella se sentía hecha para la aventura; Pinkie Pie sin dudas no podía reparos a sus incontenibles emociones, y brincaba de aquí para allá inquiriendo por todo aquel objeto que llamase su atención por más de diez segundos; Rarity se limitaba a soltar frases gentiles y elogiosas sólo cuando las creía necesarias, sin explayarse mucho como solía hacerlo en sitios relacionados a la moda; Applejack era quizá la más callada, seguramente su mente se ocupaba más de pensar en Sweet Apple Acres, en el trabajo hecho y por hacer, y en su familia; Fluttershy hacía preguntas en lo referente a la fauna y la flora del lugar; por último, se notaba que el más distante era Shining Armor, quien mientras avanzaban por las salas de la residencia, se mantenía al margen de toda conversación. Su hermana no halló motivo para disgustarse. Le hubiera encantado que Cadence viniera también. Algo como un sentimiento de culpa se vislumbró en sus pensamientos. No, no era correcto que Shining se fuera de paseo por ahí y que su esposa quedara sola a cargo de un imperio. Pero por extraño que pareciera, sentía que su hermano debía estar allí con ellas. Subieron a la segunda planta por medio de una ancha escalera lateral en el ala oeste de la casa, los escalones relucían un mármol delicado y una suave alfombra de terciopelo rojo en el centro. En este piso arrancaba la exposición artística de Brooks Brush, no tanto por orden cronológico, sino que las pinturas se habían dispuesto de manera ilustrativa, para acompañar el relato de Sun. En cada habitación sólo había muebles decorativos, ya que los anteriores no eran necesarios actualmente. Brooks había decidido venderlos, sin ningún remordimiento, porque sabía que poco le quedaba de su camino en este mundo y que nada se llevaría con él más que su alma. En las primeras tres habitaciones, los cuadros retrataban el modo de vida de los primeros ocupantes del pueblo. A partir de la cuarta, Twilight sintió que ahora la visita arrancaba ''de verdad. El primer cuadro retrataba al Wolffather, antes de nombre Sinyster, en una escena que podría deducirse como su coronación, rodeado del pueblo impuro. Altivo y serio, como toda autoridad de máximo rango, completamente negro, las alas extendidas, los amarillos ojos soberbios, tan inmenso de hombros que daba más la impresión de un fornido y terrible ser mitológico. Se hallaba parado sobre una gran plataforma de madera, y la corona en su cabeza exhibía una impresionante manufactura: a simple vista se creía que era una superposición de dos coronas distintas, su parte inferior era de oro puro, con incrustaciones de rubíes, y la parte superior de plata esterlina. En el siguiente cuadro aparecía en compañía de una yegua blanca, de crines negras, quien llevaba entre sus cascos, envuelto en una manta, un potrillo bebé, blanco como ella. No hacían falta palabras para darse cuenta de que se trataba de su familia, su esposa e hijo respectivamente. Sun Flower: Su nombre era Morgana, y se entregó como esposa al Rey Lobo para salvar a su pueblo. Rarity: Debió ser duro para ella. Yo nunca me casaría con nadie de esa forma. Shining Armor: ¿Cómo habrá soportado casarse con un tipo así? Twilight lo miró de reojo. Probablemente lo decía más por él mismo, porque estuvo a punto de desposar a la reina de los simuladores, y pobre de él si Twilight y Cadance no hubieran llegado a tiempo. Pensó, un poco satírica y divertida, que ''no era lo mismo casarse con un lobo que con un insecto. Pero cuando recapacitó en esa frase, salida espontáneamente de la caja oscura que es el inconsciente, desechó dicho pensamiento inmediatamente. Sun sonrió, y dijo: -Se cree que la amó de verdad. Ningún impuro es insensible a lo que siente su propio corazón. Spike: ¿Y ella a él? Travel Q: Hay discrepancias con respecto a eso- la cara de Travel dejó entrever la posibilidad de que pudo haber alguien más en el medio. En otro retrato familiar, aparecía nuevamente la Reina Morgana, pero con la diferencia de que se encontraba acompañada por el que sería su hijo, ya crecido, y otro potrillo entre sus ancas, envuelto en una manta, además de otro unicornio, (probablemente marido de segundas nupcias9 de pelaje gris oscuro y la crin negra peinadas hacia atrás. Sus ojos amarillos eran tan realistas que parecían escrutar a quien lo mirase fijo por unos momentos. Shining, Twilight y Spike se miraron entre sí. Esa cara les resultaba poderosamente conocida. Sun Flower: A raíz de un accidente, según lo que dice la historia, Sinyster cayó al mar en una cruzada, y al no encontrársele por ningún lado, se lo declaró desaparecido, y posteriormente, muerto. Todo el reino se sintió acongojado por la pérdida. Morgana volvió a casarse. A quien vemos retratado aquí poseía el cargo militar más alto, siempre detrás del rey, por supuesto. Se llamaba Numbra. Travel Q: Sé lo que están pensando. Pinkie pie: ¿Qué? Shining Armor: ¿Que se casó con ella para ascender de puesto? Travel Q: Exacto. Pero nunca sabremos con certeza si ése fue el motivo principal. Rarity: O a lo mejor, había un romance a espaldas del rey. Sun Flower: Eso habría sido muy difícil. Un retrato curioso mostraba a un unicornio de pelaje azul, y crines negras recortadas, con una chaqueta verde en la que relucían dos flamantes medallas militares. Travel les explicó que era Escudero, el legendario capitán a las órdenes de Sinyster, cuya valentía y lealtad le valieron las condecoraciones recibidas en sus años de servicio. En otro retrato, se apreciaba la figura esquelética de que podría haber sido, en vida, una cabra. Vestía túnicas blancas y negras, y el resplandor rojo en sus negras cuencas vacías producía un pavor inimaginable. Sobre todo a Fluttershy, que se mantuvo escondida del retrato, hasta que pasaron al siguiente cuadro. Otros dos enormes óleos despertaron en los ponis sentimientos de confusión y de algo similar al recelo. Se encontraban en el siguiente cuarto, junto con tres cuadros más enigmáticos. El primero producía desconcierto, que luego abría camino hacia la indignación, porque claramente se escurrían el egocentrismo y la sensación de superioridad de alguien que se encuentra en un alto rango de poder. Con una perspectiva de perfil, aparecía una pirámide escalonada, en cuya cúspide se encontraba un alicornio, todo de blanco, y a medida que bajaban los escalones, había un tipo distinto de poni, haciendo reverencia. Ordenados de forma descendente, aparecían un unicornio, al que se le había permitido hacer el saludo, tres escalones más debajo de él, se inclinaba un pegaso, y otros tres escalones más, ya tocando la base de la pirámide, un poni terrenal. ''---------Si lo ves, calla e inclínate'' No le mires directamente-----------'' Sun Flower: Los impuros no eran crueles con las diferencias físicas, pero siempre dejaban en claro la principal diferencia entre los seres que podían manipular magia, y los que no. Los unicornios tenían derecho a dar órdenes a pegasos y terrenales, y a enseñarles cómo manipular a la naturaleza como ellos manipulaban a la magia. En el ejército, se los tomaba si lograban superar duras y peligrosas pruebas. Los unicornios consideraban que sin magia era imposible ganar una guerra, pero si se trataba de seres mortales o simples, utilizaban a las brigadas pegaso-terrenales para el trabajo sucio. Travel Q: Hubo un tiempo en el que se hicieron crueles experimentos con ponis sin magia. Brooks los veía en sus sueños, y lo peor es que él estaba de operador, y debía obedecer, y obedecía por una extraña inercia, a pesar de que inconscientemente sabía que hacía algo malo. Se despertaba muy sobresaltado en esas ocasiones. La otra pintura representaba las ruinas de Trebarum, la capital del desaparecido reino de los impuros, llamado Finisterion, con el inmenso y derruido castillo real incrustado en una gran montaña. La leyenda de dicho reino había sobrevivido al tiempo y persistía en la carcasa de esa ciudad desolada. Rainbow y Applejack, las dos ponis más rudas, se sintieron algo ofendidas por esa denominación de “ponis sin magia” como ponis débiles que no eran capaces de luchar a la par de un unicornio. Ellas se consideraban fuertes por su destreza física y por su capacidad para llevar adelante sus propósitos. Además, junto a otras ponis habían vencido a grandes enemigos, si bien no lo hubieran podido hacer solas (cosa que Discord había aprovechado en su momento, en el laberinto de Canterlot), eran conscientes de que la unidad hacía la fuerza, y que con sus amigas eran como un atado de paja, que puede doblarse, pero nunca se quebrará. Rainbow Dash: ¿Ponis sin magia? ¡Qué se creían…! Applejack: Apuesto a que ellos sabrían cosechar miles de manzanas al día… Rarity: Queridas, no hay razón para ofenderse ahora… Travel Q: Por supuesto. Los equestrianos consideran que todos valen por igual. Lo han demostrado ustedes y sus amigas. Twilight: Siento que he leído algo sobre esto en algún lado…''En uno de los libros de Daring Do se menciona un reino parecido al de la leyenda, pero sólo para explicar de dónde había sacado Ahuizotl esa idea de "los ponis sin magia"... y algo de una puerta al mundo de los dioses o algo así. Rainbow Dash: Sí, yo recuerdo también ese libro. Fue la primera vez que Daring Do se enfrentó a Ahuizotl. Dijo que era imposible que una poni sin magia pudiera hacer nada contra él, y en otro diálogo mencionó que si lograba cruzar la puerta de los dioses, ellos ''lo harían mucho más poderoso. Twilight: ¿La puerta de los dioses? ¡ah! Sí, lo recuerdo, en efecto, en el libro se explica, muy superficialmente, que se trata de una puerta que te transporta a un sector del Inframundo, donde residen poderosos entes sobrenaturales y espíritus. He leído en otros libros que muy pocos unicornios han llegado a tener contacto con ellos, y que no cualquiera puede cruzar, a cada entrada hay un respectivo guardián que decide si te deja seguir avanzando. Hay portales naturales, cuya ubicación es secreta, y hay quienes que existe una en el bosque Everfree, y otra en las minas de diamantes bajo Canterlot. Rarity: ¿Minas de diamantes… bajo Canterlot?! –Rarity estaba muy emocionada por tal idea. Twilight: Sí, pero nadie ratificado esas teorías aún. Yo misma he estado en esas minas, junto con Cadance, y no hemos notado ni hallado nada extraño. Sin embargo, no son puertas comunes, son portales que deben abrirse siguiendo una serie de pasos. Rainbow Dash: ¿Cómo cuáles? Twilight: Um, el libro decía algo sobre la refractación de un rayo mágico sobre un material cristalino… Algo así. De todas maneras, Oblivion no es mundo accesible para cualquiera. No es como cruzar aquel espejo por el que cruzó Sunset Shimmer. Fluttershy: Hay que tener un pase de invitado. Todas miraron intrigadas a Fluttershy. Fluttershy (algo intimidada por las miradas repentinas): Discord me lo dijo. Rainbow Dash: ¿Qué sabe Discord sobre eso? Fluttershy: Mucho… Oblivion era su hogar hace muchos años. Twilight (realmente sorprendida): ¿Cómo lo sabes? Fluttershy: Bueno, una tarde vino a mi casa, y pasamos la tarde hablando sobre el pasado. Estaba muy triste, y necesitaba “liberarse de algunas cadenas”. Allí en Oblivion viven sus hermanos, él era el menor… y cada uno era malo que el otro. El más poderoso era el mayor, am ¿cómo se llamaba?, no lo recuerdo bien, pero sí recuerdo a Discord oírle decir que era… muy malo. Applejack: ¿Pero malo en qué escala, dulzura? ¿Soberbio, canalla, tirano, frío…? Fluttershy: Eso y muchos otros adjetivos terribles. Por lo que me contó Discord, su hermano mayor lo traicionó, pero no quiso decir más… Simplemente se enrolló sobre sí mismo y lloró. Pobre… se lo veía tan… débil, pequeño…frame|se lo veía tan débil y pequeño... Rarity: Hmm Rainbow Dash: Apuesto a que era otra de sus escenitas… Pinkie Pie: ¿Y si estaba diciendo la verdad? Applejack: Vaya, nunca me hubiera imaginado que tuviera hermanos… Twilight: Cierto, Pinkie. Sabemos que Fluttershy es de gran confianza para Discord, pero… ¿Cómo es que cruzó la puerta de Oblivion hacia Equestria? Antes de que Fluttershy pudiera responder, Sun Flower les indicó que debían continuar el recorrido. En su mente, Twilight supuso que Fluttershy no lo sabía porque Discord se había echado a llorar, y sabía que Fluttershy se dedicaría a consolarle y no haría más preguntas sobre el tema, ya que al parecer debía ser algo muy doloroso para su amigo. Las dudas persistieron hasta la siguiente sala, un enorme salón repleto de retratos y con dos enormes esculturas de arcilla, una de ellas representado a una enorme serpiente con afiladas púas saliéndole del lomo, y otra serpiente cuya cabeza triangular y brazos con garras llamaban mucho la atención. Sun: A la derecha, tenemos a un basilisco. Los basiliscos son enormes reptiles de escamas duras, altamente peligrosos y letales, y si te encuentras con uno, tienes dos destinos posibles: ser devorado vivo, o que te convierta en piedra al primer vistazo de sus aterradores ojos. Estos seres viven en cavernas subterráneas, y suelen salir a cazar en las temporadas estivales, o cuando nacen sus crías. Tan sólo contemplar dicha escultura, cabía imaginarse lo peligroso que podría ser un basilisco real. Fluttershy no estaba tan atemorizada como se esperaba, sino que el lugar del miedoso le correspondió esta vez a Spike, quien solía tener pesadillas en las que serpientes enormes lo perseguían para comérselo. Oculto detrás de Twilight, observaba tímidamente la escalofriante escultura. Pinkie pie: ¿Y qué comían? Travel (con una cara divertida): Todo lo que se encontraban en el camino, que tuviera patas y respirara. Además, en épocas de cría, las hembras enloquecían y se ponían muy, muy rudas, y los machos optaban por salir a cazar más por huir de ellas que por hambre. Las hembras de basilisco son celosas, tanto de sus maridos como de sus hijos, más que nada de los hijos, porque son seres con una natalidad muy limitada (por suerte), y cuidan a sus crías tan solemnemente que ni siquiera los padres se pueden acercar. Shining Armor: Vaya… Suelen tener muchos problemas matrimoniales, ¿no? Travel: Sí, por lo general, basta con que la esposa le dé un mordisco al marido, y se acaba la discusión. Shining: Wow –inconscientemente, Shining Armor temía que de llegar la “época de cría”, Cadence se volviera así de feroz, y entonces las cosas se complicaran un poco. Sun: Oye Travel mejor ten cuidado con el tono que usas cuando hablas de esas cosas-dijo mirándolo de reojo. Travel: Oh, por favor, no creo que alguien se haya agraviado. Los ponis somos diferentes. Las palabras de Travel resonaron en la cabeza de Shining, y pensó qué tan diferente podían ser los ponis… Sun Flower: A la izquierda, encontramos un Tatzelwurm… Todos voltearon hacia la otra estatua, que daba mucho más miedo, tanto por las garras como por la posición amenazadora en la que había sido esculpida. Spike comenzó a experimentar temblores que lo recorrían desde las púas de su cabeza hasta la punta de la cola. Sun Flower: Los Tatzelwurms viven en lo más profundo del Bosque Norte, como así llamamos a esta misteriosa región. Viven siempre al abrigo de la luz, y por lo general, cuando van de cacería, se llenan el estómago para luego internarse en las profundidades de sus nidos, a hibernar, mientras digieren la comida, como muchas grandes serpientes. Son algo selectivos con su comida, su menú favorito son los dragones bebés… Spike: ¿Dragones bebés?-estaba acurrucado debajo de Twilight, temblando y comiéndose las uñas. Sun Flower: Cuando los encuentran, sí. También tienen preferencia por algunos tipos de aves y mamíferos. Pero quédense tranquilos, que no comen ponis. Travel: Más bien son alérgicos a ellos. Brooks me contó una anécdota divertida, en la que dos pequeños dragones, huyendo de un tatzelwurm joven, se escondieron detrás de dos ponis. En vez de lanzarse contra ellos, el tatzelwurm empezó a estornudar, cada vez más violentamente mientras se acercaba a los paralizados ponis. No tuvo otro remedio más que alejarse de ellos, rumiando la rabia de haberse perdido sus dos suculentas presas. El horror de Spike aumentó bruscamente, y después se fue disipando a medida que cambiaban de tema. El tatzelwurm era el monstruo de sus pesadillas, pero ahora sabía que estaba bien protegido. Uno de los últimos cuadros de esa sala cautivó los ojos de Twilight casi al instante. Podía ver en él, de frente en lo que debía ser el balcón principal de un castillo, un imponente unicornio blanco, ataviado como un rey, y detrás de él, dos figuras que le resultaron muy familiares, y que de verse más nítida y detalladamente, las reconocería mejor. ¿Acaso podían ser…? Parte 2 Twilight pensó que debía ser una casualidad, de modo que no le formuló ninguna pregunta a Sun Flower. Además, enseguida después de ese, otro cuadro captó totalmente su atención. La pintura estaba protagonizada por seres de aquella dimensión a la que Sunset Shimer le había llevado. Humanos. Los tres de la izquierda, que parecían estar saliendo de un portal mágico, bien podrían ser el rey de la pintura anterior con dos súbditos, dadas las claras diferencias de vestimenta entre ellos y el atemorizado grupo de humanos que los observaba desde la derecha. Al parecer, Wolf father también había conseguido pasar a través del espejo. Esto indujo a Twilight a pensar, de una manera misteriosa, que aquel espejo interdimensional bien pudiera haber sido creado por estos sujetos. Realmente comenzaba a tener interés por la “Memoria del olvido”. ¿Cuántos secretos habrá ocultos en toda esa historia? El último cuadro que Sun les enseñó representaba un gran yacimiento de cristales asombrosos, y Travel les explicó que se trataba del parque de cristales de Memphis, llamado así por un prestigioso mago antiguo, contemporáneo de Starswil el Barbado, de nombre Memphis, quien había descubierto esos poderosos cristales, cuyo yacimiento se encontraba a poca distancia del Imperio de Cristal. Esto provocó ruidos en las mentes de todos, ya que habían estado personalmente en el Imperio de Cristal y nunca habían oído hablar de dicho parque de cristales. Al salir de la última sala, Sun y Travel los condujeron al tercer piso, donde se toparon con una gran puerta doble. Un cartel anunciaba: “Sala de acceso restringido”, con un texto que explicaba claramente que esta sala contenía pinturas con escenas violentas que podrían “herir la susceptibilidad de los menores”. Sun Flower: Bueno, hemos llegado hasta aquí. Como verán, esta sala es de acceso restringido, pero eso sólo es una forma de decir. En realidad, tiene que ver con la razón de nuestra demora, verán… Travel Q: Quien tenga cierta sensibilidad por la violencia, no tiene ninguna obligación de entrar. Lo que verán aquí dentro no es nada agradable, y queda a criterio de cada una la decisión de entrar o no. Brooks Brush ha sido un pintor muy prolífico. Y detallado. Los cuadros que han visto hasta ahora son los más… em… suaves, o algo así. El resto de su trabajo artístico es bastante bizarro, porque retrata guerras, luchas, escenas sangrientas. Brooks quería que estos cuadros también entraran en la exposición, pero ya se imaginarán que Red no podía permitirlo, porque el público no siempre está preparado para ver ese tipo de cosas. Sun Flower: Entonces se acordó ponerlos en una sala especial, y que aquel que sintiera curiosidad por entrar, podía hacerlo, siempre bajo su propia responsabilidad, y siempre y cuando tuviera cierta madurez. Travel Q: Al menos que alguno de ustedes esté habituado a ver sangre y escenas violentas. Personalmente, es una sala que recomiendo mucho. Verán cosas que nadie contaría jamás… Claro, como arte, son verdaderos monumentos del óleo. Las ponys se quedaron dubitativas unos momentos. Sólo Fluttershy se quedó fuera. Sus amigas no quisieron obligarla, y no se arrepintieron luego. Ya que se dieron cuenta de que habría sido muy duro para ella. Ya el primer cuadro fue de lo más traumático. Un alicornio negro, con heridas en todo el cuerpo y marcas de haber sido atacado por una bestia, con medio rostro lampiño, dejando a la vista una piel gris, presumiblemente el rey Sinyster, empujaba a Numbra, también lleno de heridas sangrantes recientes, y un corte limpio en el costado izquierdo, del que manaba mucha sangre, y otro corte en la parte superior de la cabeza, que técnicamente le cubría la cara de sangre dándole un aspecto terrible; Sinyster lo empujaba hacia un misterioso portal interdimensional, que bien podría tratarse de la puerta a Oblivion. Detrás, en el fondo, una silueta blanca que de seguro era la reina Morgana, gritaba desesperadamente con los ojos llenos de lágrimas. Twilight: ¿Qué significa esto...? Travel Q: Ah, se nos olvidó contarles esa historia. Verán... ¿Recuerdan que hace un rato hablamos de Sinyster y la reina Morgana? Brooks nos contó, a mí y a Sun, que había un general con una jerarquía próxima al rey... No me pregunten cuántas jerarquías tenían, porque la verdad es complicado de explicar. Bueno, al parecer, este general, llamado Numbra, para explciar la cosa en pocas palabras, aspiraba a llegar al cargo superior, y además, y Brooks no vaciló en decírnoslo, poseía cierta debilidad afectiva por Morgana. Shining Armor: ¿El general se llamaba Numbra? Travel Q: Sí, su retrato estaba en una de las habitaciones anteriores. A Shining Armor se le hacía muy parecido a alguien que ya había visto. Spike, que sabía a qué retrato se refería Travel, tenía sus dudas sobre si ese misterioso general no tuviera algo que ver con alguien que ya había conocido. Sun Flower: Bien, Numbra urdió un plan para quedarse con el trono, ya que las leyes establecían que en caso de que fuera necesario, el mando del rey podía ser ejercido por el cargo que le precediera. Los impuros tenían la costumbre de expandir sus dominios. Llegaron mucho más lejos de lo que pudiéramos imaginarnos. Se cree que llegaron hasta los desiertos de Equipto, y que intentaron conquistar el mar. De hecho, organizaron varias cruzadas para conquistar el mar. Creían que podían sobreponerse a las criaturas acuáticas.... Travel Q: Numbra arrojó al rey intencionalmente a las fauces de un monstruo marino, haciéndolo parecer un accidente que, para su fortuna, los soldados se creyeron. Al volver a Trebarum, Numbra usurpó de esa forma el puesto. Tiempo después se casó con la reina, y tuvo con ella un hijo. Aunque no tuvo demasiado tiempo para disfrutar de su reinado, ya que Sinyster regresó, cuando se lo había creído muerto. Aquí en el cuadro se ve cómo Sinyster arrastra al traidor al portal de Oblivion, para hacerlo comparecer... Rainbow: ¿Comparecer...? Travel Q: Lo llevó a un juicio, delantre de los dioses. Twilight: ¿Y cómo sobrevivió el rey? Travel Q: Lo salvó un antiguo criminal, que los impuros habían echado al agua como castigo por sus crímenes. Ese criminal, no se resignó a morir en el agua, sino que se adaptó a ella para tomar un nuevo camino de vida. No se sabe nada más de eso. Shining Armor: ¿Y quién quedó en el trono? Travel Q: El hijo de Sinyster, por supuesto. A lo largo de los años, lleno de rencor por lo que había hecho Numbra, se decidió a marginar al hijo de éste, haciéndole pagar a su hermano de madre los pecados de su progenitor. Rarity: ¿Y qué pasó con la reina Morgana? Sun Flower (algo triste por la respuesta): Murió de tristeza. No pudo soportar el trauma, y también se sentía muy culpable. Las ponis quedaron impactadas por esta historia. Otro óleo representaba la noche del Wolf father, donde todos los impuros, reunidos, veían desangrarse a un lobo en el pedestal, en aquel claro de bosque donde se encontraran los ídolos de piedra. Lo más bizarro y grotesco era ver al pobre lobo, con los ojos abiertos y una expresión que mezclaba ira y horror, era consciente de su propia muerte, de cómo se iba extinguiendo su vida por la sobrevivencia de otra especie. Así, quizá, se hubieran sentido todas sus presas, al morir en sus garras. El siguiente cuadro retrataba una escena bélica, en la que participaba el ejército impuro, atacando una ciudad, y cómo el ejército de esta ciudad hacía lo posible por defenderla. La escena era muy cruda, había sangre y heridos por todas partes, destellos rojos, luchas feroces. Travel explicó que ésa era la escenificación de cuando los impuros tomaron la primitiva capital de Equestria, para descabezar a las autoridades principales y convertirla en una más de las colonias que poseía Finisterion, la nación de los Impuros. Un cuadro que llamó particularmente la atención de Shining Armor fue uno de un salvajismo impresionante, y a la vez de suma tristeza, porque directamente se mostraba a una niña viendo cómo asesinaban a su padre. Pronto las ponys pusieron sus ojos sobre él, por los interesantes rasgos de la pequeña protagonista que, ubicada en segundo plano, forcejeaba sollozando entre dos guardias. La horrible escena que se contemplaba en el primer plano helaba la sangre a cualquiera. Se veía claramente cómo Sinyster, el Rey Lobo, aplastaba sin compasión a quien seguramente habría sido hace mucho tiempo, el Rey de los changelings, con todas sus características: la misma fisonomía, los mismos ojos verdes. De los múltiples cortes en su cuerpo, brotaba su líquido vital, verdoso y viscoso. Su rostro, contraído en un rictus de furia, también dejaba vislumbrar un gran dolor, porque sabía que la pequeña Chrisalys estaba observando impotente, sin nada que pudiera hacer. Sinyster se mostraba sádico e insensible, y eso les hizo pensar, a más de una, que debiera haber merecido morir abandonado, a la merced de la traición de su más alto oficial. Twilight: ¿Cómo fue que Chrisalys se salvó de ese asesino? Sun Flower: Ah, es una historia muy triste. El rey de los changelings tuvo la osadía de hacer enfurecer a Sinyster. No sabemos con mucho detalle si hubo otros motivos, pero sí sabemos que lo que los impuros hicieron con los changelings fue una masacre brutal. Los pocos que quedaron vivos, alcanzaron a salvar a la joven princesa –devenida ahora en reina- y la llevaron a un lugar seguro. Travel Q: Los impuros se jactaron de su victoria por mucho tiempo, y hasta hacían comentarios grotescos. En las relaciones con los demás, tenían la costumbre de ponerles apelativos. Por ejemplo, a los changelings los trataban de insectos. Solían decir que “nunca un insecto podría superar a un lobo”. Rarity: ¡Pero qué… desgraciados! Rainbow dash: Si algo me faltaba para convencerme de que estos tipos eran unos engreídos... Una gran cantidad de comentarios de desprecio salió de las bocas de las ponys, excepto de Twilight, que se había quedado pensativa, y Shining Armor, que no pudo evitar que el recuerdo de Chriysalis estuviera unido al de Cadence, y por lo tanto, se quedó pensando si ella estaba bien. A decir verdad, había quedado perturbado por la imagen del cuadro. Un resorte saltó en lo profundo de su inconsciente, hasta llegar a su memoria. En la sala se exhibían gran cantidad de cuadros llenos de escenas de mutilaciones, las cuales, según explicó Sun, se aplicaban como medida de castigo a diferentes formas y tipos de rebeldía. Hasta por decir “no”. Hubo otros dos cuadros que llegaban a producir la misma sensación que la del asesinato del padre de Chrysalis. En uno se apreciaba a una reina que había sido herida de muerte, abandonada a su suerte. Era una escena realmente descorazonadora. Tenía una crin bellísima, cargada con colores galácticos, y lucía una belleza que brillaba a pesar de la inminencia de la muerte. Un grueso cristal atravesaba su pecho. Algo más que se podía apreciar en la pintura era lo que parecía ser el nacimiento de un árbol transparente, como de cristal muy fino. Travel explicó que eso lo había visto Brooks en un sueño, y aunque no estaba muy seguro de lo que pudiera significar, lo retrató de todas maneras, como una expresión de que la vida de la belleza sobrevive a la muerte. Otra pintura similar, otra reina en agonía. Otra escena bizarra, desagradable, misteriosa, enigmática y perturbadora. Caída sobre un lado de la cama, como alguien que hubiera querido levantarse a costa de un impedimento motriz, con una púa clavada en el cuello, el rostro desarticulado en una mueca de horror, angustia, unos ojos profundos que parecían suplicar por la vida de su poseedora, la crin y la cola, de colores carmesí, turquesa y púrpura, enredadas entre las sábanas blancas. Estaba claro que la protagonista había sido envenenada, y que en ese momento acababa de ocurrirle la tragedia. Esta sola imagen transmitía un profundo pesar, una sensación de culpa por estar allí mirándola, con cierto morbo, sin poder hacer nada para ayudarla. Esta reina envenenada también formaba parte del sueño de Brooks, y de su decisión de retratarla tal y cual como la había presenciado. Lo más aterrador de la escena era el misterioso ser oscuro, de ojos rojos, que la observaba fijamente, una delgada línea blanca en su boca delataba una macabra sonrisa. Shining Armor sintió un poderoso estremecimiento, y un escalofrío le recorrió de pies a cabeza. Comenzó a sentirse mareado, pero más que nada aterrorizado. Cuando los demás se percataron de su estado, le preguntaron qué le sucedía, y una vez que pudo articular palabra, dijo: “Yo… ya he visto eso… lo he soñado también… Una pesadilla. Ahí estaba Cadence… y ese… y ese sujeto…” thumb|"...asido de un enorme pez con un largo cuerno en la cabeza..." (Narval) Sun decidió acompañar a Shining Armor afuera, para que pudiera recomponerse. Travel decidió mostrarles dos o tres cuadros más y dar por finalizada la visita. Uno de ellos mostraba de qué manera había sido salvado el Rey Lobo de las fauces de un dragón marino. Estaba asido de un enorme pez, con un largo cuerno en su cabeza, que estaba atacando a dicho dragón marino. Más bien, lo estaba asesinando, ya que se veía cómo el pez le había clavado al monstruo acuático el cuerno en la garganta, y cómo la sangre brotaba de ésta, mezclándose en el agua. El último cuadro mostraba cómo el hijo de Sinyster, Edredor, usando una espada, continuaba con la tradición sangrienta de su padre, haciendo pagar a los rebeldes con la muerte. No se alcanzaba a distinguir bien a la víctima, pero Travel les explicó que podría tratarse del esposo de la primera reina asesinada. Esto dejó a las mane 6 totalmente mudas, y así permanecieron. Antes de bajar al segundo piso, Twilight se asomó a una ventana y observó el horizonte: lejos, sobre una montaña, se alzaba Holopainen, el castillo donde moraron los monarcas de Finisterion hasta la tragedia final. '''Capítulo 5: Las sombras del miedo, la huérfana triste y los secretos de las hermanas' Cadence estaba parada en el balcón del castillo, observando todo sin demasiado interés. La pesadilla de la noche anterior la tuvo en vela hasta la semana siguiente. Lamentaba un poco la ausencia de Shining. Pero él necesitaba unas vacaciones, estaba muy estresado por el trabajo. No quería hablarle aún de esas fortuitas pesadillas, no quería preocuparlo. Ni preocuparse ella. Con el paso del tiempo se convencía cada vez más de que algo había cambiado en ella. Aunque debía esperar una confirmación segura, por el momento, intentaba relajarse y dejar de lado sus temores. Hasta el momento había tenido cuatro enigmáticas pesadillas. No estaba segura si la cuarta era más una visión del futuro más que una pesadilla, ni si la primera fue más bien un recuerdo de su más lejana infancia. En el primer terrorífico sueño, cuatro noches atrás, se sentía etérea, como si fuera un fantasma entrando a una habitación sin ser detectado. Caminaba por el pasillo que conducía a la habitación que ocupaba con Shining en el castillo. Todo se veía muy diferente, y lo sentía tan familiar a la vez… Al llegar a la puerta del dormitorio, vaciló por un momento. No sabía con qué se encontraría al trasponer el umbral. De repente, tuvo que hacerse fortuitamente a un lado ya que alguien salió a toda prisa de la habitación. No pudo reconocer a esa pony, ni tampoco distinguir qué llevaba exactamente sobre el lomo. Parecía llevar un bebé. Echó a correr rápidamente por el pasillo, sin percatarse siquiera de su presencia. Al instante salió tras ella un encapuchado con un manto negro y ojos rojos. Sólo eso alcanzó a ver Cadence de ese misterioso pony. La puerta quedó abierta de par en par y Cadence no necesitó asomarse para ver con claridad quién estaba allí. Deslizada hacia el borde de la cama, una princesa alicornio muy similar a ella y a quien sentía que conocía muy bien, luchaba por sobreponerse a los efectos de un poderoso veneno. Respiraba con dificultad, los ojos se le habían llenado de lágrimas y parecía querer hablar. Entonces notó Cadence que ella la estaba mirando fijamente, que intentaba transmitirle un mensaje con sus ojos. Una sensación inquietante y muy real la invadió durante los pocos segundos que duró el encuentro. Se estaba muriendo. Se estaba muriendo. Le estaba pidiendo ayuda y ella seguía paralizada en el marco de la puerta. La moribunda alcanzó a pronunciar algunas palabras entrecortadas antes de que todo se extinguiera. -Cadence… Protégete… Protege… bebé… Vendrá… por ti… Cuando la atemorizada Cadence dio algunos pasos hacia ella, la escena se fundió a negro. Despertó precipitadamente a la madrugada, cubierta de un sudor frío. La segunda pesadilla, acaecida exactamente a la noche siguiente, tenía una apariencia de lo más escabrosa y bizarra. Estaba en la sala del trono. Flash Sentry había corrido a avisarle que algo malo sucedía con Shining Armor. Cuando llegó al sitio, sus ojos horrorizados contemplaron a su esposo siendo arrastrado, más bien ya hundiéndose, en un charco negro y viscoso, que burbujeaba. Shining ya no podía gritar, tenía la boca clausurada por lo que parecía un tentáculo. De hecho, un montón de ellos iban desplazando su cuerpo hacia el fondo de aquella charca desagradable. Cadence se echó a llorar al ver el último mechón de crin de su esposo desaparecer bajo la oscura y maloliente superficie. Se había tumbado de rodillas frente al charco, hasta que oyó una voz aterrorizada gritando que algo comenzaba a salir del charco. Cadence se levantó velozmente, y acarició la leve esperanza de que Shining hubiese podido escapar a tiempo. Pero al ver a aquella cosa emergiendo del asqueroso charco, tuvo la impresión de que no iba a ser así. La silueta de unicornio negra olía a algo maligno. Tenía los ojos rojos y ninguna sonrisa. Chorreaba agua negra por todo el cuerpo, y el agua que se iba escurriendo iba descubriendo sus facciones. A primera vista parecía Shining Armor, pero había algo que no encajaba con él. Levantó un casco hacia Cadence, y lo que dijo, o pareció decir, fue lo siguiente: -''Volverá… él volverá… bajo otro semblante… otra máscara…'' frame|"...se había desintegrado por la magia del Corazón de Cristal, pero nada decía que no pudiera ... ¿regenerarse?" Fin del sueño. Cadence quedó intrigada al día siguiente. No estaba segura de a quién se refirió aquella cosa salida del charco. El rey Sombra se había desintegrado por la magia del Corazón de Cristal, pero nada decía que no pudiera… ¿regenerarse? Sería poco probable. Los muertos deben permanecer muertos. Había oído la historia de una pony que enterró a su compañero asesinado en un extraño, misterioso y secreto cementerio, cuya particularidad era que los cadáveres que yacían allí volvían a la vida en veinticuatro horas. Pero no volvió a ser el mismo. El pony que volvió de la muerte llevaba algo maligno metido en el cuerpo, y de alguna manera, el alma contenida en él no era su verdadero dueño. Recordaba que era una historia –o se leyenda, como se la tiene actualmente, seguro porque los lugareños ya no quieren saber nada de eso- acaecida en Ponyville. La historia dice que al final, acabaron matando otra vez al muerto malvado, pero que éste no se fue sin primero cobrarse la vida de quien lo había traído a este mundo. Cadence sintió un estremecimiento. ¿Y si un pony malvado regresaba de la muerte, volvía mucho más malvado? No quería ni pensar en eso. Se imaginaba al antiguo rey saliendo de entre la nieve, con un aspecto mucho más trémulo de lo que era en vida. left La tercera pesadilla la hizo despertar súbita y desesperadamente. En ella se recreaba la escena en la que Spike caía hacia el vacío junto con el Corazón de Cristal, y Shining Armor la lanzaba al vacío para rescatarlos y salvar el Imperio. Sólo que esta fue diferente. En el momento justo en el que está por alcanzar a Spike, nota que el rey no estaba allí, sino una enorme y horrible serpiente gigante. Por un segundo vio sus ojos, teñidos de un amarillo opaco, llenos de malicia. La serpiente abrió sus fauces cuando Spike estaba a pocos centímetros de ella. Cadence oyó a Spike gritar desaforadamente, también oía los gritos de los demás, y empezó a gritar al ver que seguía el curso de Spike, tragado juntolo con el Corazón. No lograba zafarse. Ya podía oler el fétido aliento del monstruo. Iba a ser su cena, y nada podría hacer para remediarlo. Creyó estar dentro de la bocaza de la serpiente cuando todo se fundió a negro. Comenzó a retorcerse y a forcejear, sin conseguir efectuar ningún movimiento. Por fin despertó, dando un salto en la cama y cayéndose al piso. El golpe la hizo reaccionar. thumb|left|Cadence al despertar de las pesadillas La cuarta pesadilla, la que había tenido aquella noche, fue la más angustiante de todas. Ella estaba en su misma habitación. En su misma cama. Le habían atado los cascos a los zarzos de la cama, y ella gemía y se retorcía por liberarse. No lo conseguía. Al parecer, había dado a luz a un potrillo. Un potrillo al que un extraño se estaba llevando. Sólo pudo ver su rostro de perfil. Tenía un ojo rojo y la piel gris. Parecía susurrar algo en otro idioma, y reír, también entre susurros. Shining Armor no aparecía por ningún lado. Esto la puso aún más frenética. Oía los sollozos de su hijo en los brazos de ese monstruo, más que sus propios chillidos. La posibilidad de que el rey hubiera vuelto, de alguna manera, de la muerte, y de que estuviera efectuando su venganza, la hacía perder la cordura y pensar que quizá pronto sacara una pócima y le hiciera beber un poderoso veneno a condición de que sólo así su hijo viviría, de modo que “el sacrificio de una madre salvará la vida de su crío”. Pero en vez de eso, el extraño se volvió, y ya Cadence no le miraba, chillaba y lloraba a viva voz. Se calló al oírle decir lo siguiente: -''Las generaciones posteriores pagarán las deudas de las generaciones anteriores'' Aquella mañana, bajo el cálido sol, Cadence se sentía de lo más fría. La sirvienta le había servido un té exquisito, pero la princesa no se sentía con suficientes ánimos. En los despertares fortuitos, aquella dulce sirvienta se había hecho presente para atenderla y hacerla sentir mejor. Cadence se preguntaba cuál podía ser la causa de esas horribles pesadillas. Presentía que tenían un significado, que le transmitían un mensaje. Parecía como la acción de fuerzas sobrenaturales, como si fuera designio de quién sabe qué, el hecho de que ella se encontrara sola mientras le sucedían estas cosas. Extrañaba a Shining Armor, tal vez fuera sólo el estrés lo que la hacía tener pesadillas, debía evitar pensar en eso, no darle importancia, pero era algo más poderoso que ella. Algo que la haría cuestionar su pasado e inquirir por el futuro. Algo '' que debía suceder''. Para despejar esas ideas, Cadence intentó recordar lo más profundo de su infancia. No sabía mucho de sus padres. Sólo recordaba a Celestia, y en muy menor medida, a Luna. Se sorprendió al darse cuenta de que para ella, su madre no tenía rostro. Obviamente lo tenía, pero ella no lo conocía. Y eso le extrañaba. Tampoco sabía exactamente si Celestia y Luna eran sus tías biológicas, o si era, más bien, una ahijada, más que sobrina. Lo último que podía sacar de la confusa maraña de los recuerdos de su más tierna infancia, era algo que veía en sueños y a veces, rememoraba en la vigilia. Flashback -''Debo llegar a Canterlot.. debo poner a salvo a la pequeña…'' '' La pony corría a toda velocidad entre la nieve que caía, cubriendo cada vez más el suelo por donde corría. La bebé, protegida y envuelta en una manta sobre su lomo, había dejado de gemir, y parecía dormida. No quería mirar, pero detrás de ella todo el imperio de cristal se iba oscureciendo y cambiando radicalmente de aspecto, mientras los ponys de cristal, impotentes e indefensos, observaban con terror lo que sucedía. La fugitiva soltó una lágrima mientras continuaba corriendo en dirección a la capital de Equestria.'' '' Ya en el castillo real, la pony había conseguido llegar donde las princesas gracias a una pareja de grifos que la hallaron en el hueco de un árbol, protegiendo a la bebé alicornio con lo último de sus fuerzas. No pudo decir demasiado, sólo lo suficiente como para las princesas comprendieran la situación y la urgencia de actuar rápido. Murió a los pocos minutos de ser llevada a atención médica, por las peripecias y el frío en su odisea hacia Canterlot. La niña sobrevivió, gracias al sacrificio de su niñera.'' Fin del flashback En el castillo de las princesas… Celestia recorre el pasillo de los vitrales, examinando cada uno y recordando lo que simbolizaban. Había ido de adelante hacia atrás. Se detuvo en el vitral que las representaba a ella y a luna venciendo a Discord. Una inquietud nació en su mente. Echó un vistazo a los demás vitrales, como buscando un dato que necesitara para resolver dicha inquietud. Nada, ¿qué podían decirle? Sólo ella y Luna. La inquietud aumentó para transformarse en duda. Buscó en lo más profundo de sus recuerdos. No había más nada. La duda se transformó en su principal preocupación en ese momento.right ¿Qué había antes? ¿Qué había antes de que las hermanas nobles comenzaran su reinado en Equestria? Celestia sabía que habían sucedido cosas antes de eso, pero no conseguía recordarlas. Había algo inconcluso… ¿inconcluso? No, otra cosa… Algo muy dentro de ella le decía que de la Noche de los Corazones Cálidos, cuando unicornios, ponis terrenales y pegasos lograron superar sus diferencias y unirse para fundar el reino, hasta el momento en el que ellas se instalaron en el castillo que a posteriori destruyera Nightmare Moon, existía un gran bache, como la grieta que separa un cañón natural. "¿Cómo era el mundo antes de... antes de... de todo esto? ¿Por qué nadie lo recuerda? ¿Por qué yo tampoco lo puedo recordar?" pensó con cierta angustia. Celestia intentó recordar, sorprendiéndose por primera vez de que su memoria sufriese una distorsión, sorprendiéndose de darse cuenta que había vivido y reinado durante más de mil años sin preguntarse por sus orígenes, sin pensar siquiera que faltaba un eslabón en la cadena. Forzándose a recordar, fue cuando una palabra irrumpió en sus pensamientos para perturbarla por un momento. Una palabra, acompañada de una extraña imagen que pareció congelarle hasta la punta de las crines. Tenía los ojos cerrados en ese momento, y cuando lo abrió, se encontró fuera del castillo, en un lugar desconocido, presumiblemente el bosque Everfree. Ponis desconocidos alrededor, rostros difusos e irreconocibles. Frente a ella, ve que lastiman con un objeto puntiagudo y que lanzaba destellos a una alicornio que le resultaba muy familiar. Y la visión termina cuando Celestia grita. Y aquel grito jamás se le quitó de la cabeza. -''¡Mamá!'' Mamá... Madre… Mamá… La suma gobernante de Equestria despertó de ese extraño encantamiento, totalmente sobresaltada. Se sobresaltó mucho más cuando vio que frente a ella, el pasillo se había oscurecido, y una sombra negra se materializaba. Una voz masculina y grave, como de ultratumba, retumbó en el pasillo con una frase enigmática. ¿Qué hacen dos pichones sin el Ave Madre? ¿No se supone que el mayor debe proteger al menor? El miedo que invadió a Celestia la hizo sentir como una potrilla indefensa. Su mente no respondía. Sus miembros tampoco. Quería gritar. Quería huir. El ser oscuro se acercaba. Hacía cada vez más frío en el pasillo en penumbras, donde por alguna razón había dejado de colarse la luz del sol por entre los vidrios. La princesa Celestia logró reaccionar al tiempo que la sombra estaba casi en sus narices. Se dio la vuelta y echó a correr hacia la puerta, olvidando completamente alas y cuerno. Reconocía a esa sombra. La atemorizaba casi todas las noches después de que desterrara a su hermana a la luna. En ocasiones ni siquiera quería atinar a bajar el sol. ¿Pero qué explicaciones les daría a sus súbditos? Todo debía seguir el orden preestablecido. Lo curioso era que después de hacerle frente una noche, la sombra simplemente se retiró, y ya no tuvo que tener temor de subir la luna para dar paso a la noche. Twilight le devolvió la lucidez y la cordura. No era ella, sino más bien el vitral que la representaba, por el cual se colaba una gran cantidad de luz, y al pasar la princesa a través de ella, y sentir el calor y el brillo del astro que le había sido otorgado para controlar, volvió en sí. Recordó quién era. Decididamente se dio la vuelta, para atacar con su cuerno encendido a aquello que la estaba persiguiendo.frame|left|el vitral de la princesa Twilight Desaparecido. La alucinación de la que Celestia fue víctima apenas unos segundos antes se había disipado como una nube a la que un pegaso hubiera dado una patada. Se encontró otra vez en el sereno e iluminado pasillo de los vitrales, desconcertada por lo que acababa de pasar. Lo único que pensó en ese momento era que debía salir a tomar un poco de aire fresco. La princesa Luna está en su cuarto descansando. Aún le cuesta asimilarlo nuevamente como suyo. Aún le cuesta asimilar casi todo. Su visita a Ponyville en la Nightmare Night la hizo caer en la cuenta de lo mucho que le faltaba adaptarse a su reino. O re-adaptarse. Sentía como una especie de Deja-vú. Como si esto ya lo hubiera vivido. Y, tal vez, efecto, lo habría vivido. Un destierro milenario en su astro asignado no había conseguido alterarle completamente la memoria. De ninguna manera. Pero últimamente había sido víctima de extrañas alucinaciones o sueños vívidos de hechos que no recordaba antes, cuando reinaba con Celestia, antes de que la armonía entre ambas hermanas se volviera frágil y terminara rasgándose. ¿Por qué venían a su mente estos recuerdos? -''El pasado surge de las tinieblas…'' Luna se sobresalta. Esa voz gutural otra vez, irrumpiendo en medio de sus pensamientos como un intruso entrando de manera inesperada en una habitación a la que no ha sido llamado. Creería que es la voz de Nigthmare Moon, hablando desde lo más profundo de su ser, allí donde pocas veces puede llegar ella misma, el abismo desde donde provienen también esos recuerdos escabrosos. Pues no, no es ella. No es la de Nightmare Moon esa voz grave y masculina, es la voz de un espectro quizá más tenebroso que su propio lado oscuro. Una psicofonía que oye tan cerca, y a la vez de tan lejos. Como si proviniera de algún potro con telepatía. No tiene forma de saber si todo esto es sólo una psicosis suya, pero Luna se siente segura de que es real. El frío recorre su cuerpo, y segundos después, se encuentra inmersa en una situación confusa. Se siente mucho más pequeña. Todo es borroso, aunque cree reconocer a su hermana mayor entre un montón de ponis deformes y desconocidos, y atemorizantes. Y la oye gritar. Y lo que grita su hermana despierta un torbellino en su interior. -''¡Mamá!'' Ella mira al frente y no alcanza a distinguir nada, porque la escena se funde a negro y Luna reaparece en la sala del antiguo castillo, donde los Elementos de la Armonía la liberaron del influjo de NN MM (Nightmare Moon). Alguien le habla detrás y al voltearse, se topa con la mismísima NN MM. Tiene un semblante amenazador y tranquilo. Parecía estar esperándola, pero su expresión no parecía predecir nada bueno. No había nadie más en la sala, y a los pies de la Luna oscura yacían los Elementos en sus duras cáscaras de piedra. La risa gutural del espectro tenebroso se oyó de fondo mientras NN MM le hablaba a la princesa Luna.frame|left|..en la sala donde los Elementos de la Armonía la liberaron del influjo de Nightmare Moon... Nightmare Moon: Tú ves en los sueños de tus súbditos. ¿Pero quién ve en tus sueños, Luna?-''a partir de aquí la voz de NN MM pareció hacer coro junto con la del espectro sin rostro- ''¿quién ve en tus sueños?-aquí la voz de Nightmare literalmente se fundió con la del espectro al mismo tiempo que ella misma comenzaba a deformarse y su rostro a transmutar en uno diferente-'' ¿Quién escudriña en ellos y te ayuda con tus pesadillas?frame|"Tú ves en los sueños de tus súbditos... ¿Pero quién ve en tus sueños, Luna? ¿Quién escudriña en ellos y te ayuda con tus pesadillas?"'' La sala se oscurecía y Luna estaba petrificada, intentando dominarse. Era inútil. No podía respirar y sentía una presión en el pecho. Hasta que, de la manera más desconcertante, lo único que pudo pronunciar repetidamente fue una sola palabra, la misma que la conectaba al recuerdo que Celestia había tenido antes de ver y de oír al misterioso espectro de la voz gutural. -''¡Mamá…Mamá…Mamá…Mamá…Mamá!'' La invocación surtió efecto y Luna volvió a la realidad súbitamente. Las cortinas de su habitación dejaban traslucir un débil halo de luz que le dio en los ojos y la cegó por un momento. Sintió alivio al verse libre de aquella pesadilla, si es que lo fue. Nadie vino a preguntar si ella estaba bien. Eso podía significar que nadie la había oído o que sólo había gritado en sus sueños. Estaba perturbada. Se sentía mareada y decidió salir afuera. Aún creía estar encerrada en ese sueño demente. La frescura del día le ayudaría a recuperar la compostura. Antes de trasponer el umbral de la puerta, la duda surgió como un brote de manzano. Era algo que debería consultar con su hermana. Fuera, en un balcón que daba a los jardines de palacio, Luna halló a su hermana muy pensativa. Tuvo la impresión de que también ella había pasado por una rara experiencia. Ella la había sentido llegar, porque antes que estuviera a su lado dijo: -¿Has tenido pesadillas, Luna? Luna: Si las tomas como tales. ¿Tú las tienes también? Celestia: Hoy he tenido lo que creo que fue más que una pesadilla. Luna: ¿Hacía mucho tiempo que no te sucedía? Celestia: Desde lo que pasó entre nosotras, no había podido dormir. Las pesadillas... estaba sola ahora... y las sombras... me persiguen. Son como fantasmas de un pasado que se encuentra en un cajón bajo llave... He logrado sobreponerme a eso. Me niego a creer que sea mi imaginación. Es algo demasiado real. Como si interceptaran mi mente de alguna forma. Luna: ¿Recuerdas a mamá? La princesa Celestia miró a su hermana desconcertada. No esperaba esa pregunta. Quizá Luna pudiera resolver esa duda nacida en su interior, por más absurdo que pudiera parecer. Celestia: ¿''Mamá''? Mamá… -permaneció en silencio por un largo rato, sin saber qué decir. Aquella visión volvió, mucho más clara. Estaban en el bosque Everfree. Ella y Luna eran muy pequeñas. Unos soldados pertenecientes a otro reino las habían acorralado. Junto a su madre. Había peleado para defenderlas, y la habían herido con una lanza. Había caído al suelo, desfallecida, pero sin perder el conocimiento. Seguía intentando levantarse y luchar. Oía voces gruesas riendo, hablando, gritando también. Soldados. Soldados. Celestia había sido atrapada por uno de ellos. Gritaba por su madre y no podía moverse. También Luna, a su lado, que sólo lloraba. Cualquier pony, al ver lo que sucedía en ese balcón alejado, se habría alarmado mucho al ver a las princesas del Sol y de la Luna llorar de esa forma, mirando hacia un punto incierto del cielo. Ambas habían rememorado, juntas, el asesinato de su madre. Celestia tenía las rodillas en el suelo. Luna se había sentado y tenía la cabeza casi tocando el piso, porque en su momento no había soportado ver a su madre sufrir. Preguntaba por qué en voz baja una y otra vez.leftright Hasta que ambas se tranquilizaron. Luna fue la primera en darse cuenta de que lo que habían visto había sucedido hacia muchos años y que ahora se encontraban llorando sin motivo aparente en un balcón oculto a los ojos de sus súbditos. Observó a Celestia permanecer en silencio y con la mirada perdida hasta que se le secaron los ojos. Celestia: Ahora entiendo lo que dijo Chrysalis. Luna: ¿Hmm? Celestia: “Cuando envié a Twilight a buscar los Elementos de la Armonía y Cadence y yo fuimos maniatadas, Chrysalis se empezó a regodear de su triunfo. En cierto momento, dio la impresión de haberse puesto… algo nostálgica. Chrysalis: Este es un triunfo de los simuladores. No sólo es un triunfo mío, de mi padre también. Le he prometido que lo enorgullecería, que cuidaría de nuestros súbditos, y así ha sucedido. No ha sido fácil, pero de ningún modo es fácil cuando tienes una espina clavada en el corazón. De niña he presenciado el horror de ver a mi padre morir asesinado frente a mí, sin nada que yo pudiera hacer o decir para poder salvarlo. Mi pueblo pasó cosas terribles, pero no fuimos los únicos sometidos. Me tuvieron cautiva. Pero ahora sé que están muertos, los dos, padre e hijo, y que ya nadie les teme ni recuerda. Ni siquiera tú, Celestia, que has pasado de alguna manera por lo mismo que yo. Celestia: ¿Qué quieres decir? Chrysalis: Algún día lo sabrás. No lo tomes personal, pero hice una promesa, y la he de cumplir. Los simuladores nunca olvidamos. Guardamos una memoria de siglos nefastos. Ellos nos llamaban “insectos” de forma despectiva, pero los “insectos”, son mucho más fuertes a la hora de la calamidad. Los lobos cayeron por su propio peso, y nosotros permanecemos. Cadence: ¿Siglos nefastos? ¿Qué tienen que ver los lobos? thumb|¿Por qué la olvidamos? “No obtuvimos respuesta de Chrysalis porque enseguida Twilight y sus amigas fueron traídas otra vez a la sala del trono. No conseguía entender en ese momento lo que ella había dicho. Ahora puedo hacerme una idea, pero ¿cómo supo ella lo que había sucedido con nuestra madre? Luna: Es extraño. No puedo recordar de mamá nada más que eso. Parece mentira que olvidamos a nuestra madre por más de mil años. ¿Qué clase de secreto atroz hay detrás de todo esto? ¿Por qué la olvidamos? Capítulo 6: Wolffather night y el acercamiento a las ruinas de Trebarum Toda estaba dispuesto para la celebración. Guirnaldas con flores y frutos decoraban las casas, en la plazoleta todos iban trayendo sus contribuciones para el banquete: comidas relacionadas con los frutos que crecían allí, pero había también quienes trajeron comidas a base de manzanas, lo que le cayó bien a Applejack. Ella no estaba muy segura de lo que podría pasar si probaba esas otras comidas, tan acostumbrada a las manzanas estaba. Pinkie, como siempre, era la más animada del grupo, y saltaba de aquí para allá, contenta con su disfraz de lobo, que había hecho ella. Sus amigas comentaron que era mejor que el disfraz de gallina de la Nightmare Night. Aunque la había decepcionado que no hubiera dulces, Pinkie estaba alegre de todas formas, de poder probar cosas nuevas. Rarity había ayudado a todas, con instrucciones y ayuda también de Travel Q y de Sun Flower, a hacer las vestimentas, con telas que allí mismo se fabricaban. Cada una tenía su toque especial. Rainbow Dash se animó a probar el jugo de uva fermentado, y a pesar de que era más amargo y fuerte que la cidra de manzana, le gustó igual. El tabernero, sabiendo del gusto de la pegaso, le dio a probar más tarde un jugo de uva con aditivo de manzana, que casi parecía la cidra de manzana, sólo que de color morado. Fluttershy ya había hecho amistad con las mascotas de los pueblerinos, algunos con un poco de resistencia, pero todas se mostraron con ella. Los que parecían distantes eran los gorriones. A Flutter le costaba mucho hacerse entender con ellos. Cada habitante de Forest Lost City venía ataviado con su propio traje. El lugar rebosaba de buenas vibras. Cerca de la estatua del Padre Lobo, las mane 6 conversaban sobre lo aprendido aquella tarde en el Museo, compartiendo impresiones. Twilight era la más interesada, y sentía que su curiosidad crecía cada vez más. Nunca había experimentado cosas tan grandes antes de haber leído la historia de Nightmare Moon y de los elementos de la Armonía. Esa noche, la más larga del verano, había comenzado una aventura que no acabó cuando derrotaron a NN MM, sino que continuaba hasta ahora. Mucho tiempo habría creído una locura imaginarse siendo princesa, y ayudando a salvar el reino tantas veces. Incluso ahora, después de todo lo sucedido, Twilight daba por sentado que quedaban muchas cosas por enfrentar. Sentía que su prueba mayor no había sido enfrentarse a Tirek con igual poder de magia, aunque había sido interesante poseer, por un espacio de tiempo, tanta magia de alicornio. Sólo por un segundo, de haber podido vencer a Tirek ella sola, su inconsciente le había propuesto convertirse en la reina, ya que tenía el poder para levantar el sol y la luna, para dirigir el curso de los días y las noches. Pero Twilight estaba más concentrada en hacer lo correcto, y el poder de su amistad era más fuerte que sus aspiraciones personales. Aquella propuesta, parecía haber venido más bien de un ente exterior, como si alguien le hablase desde lejos. Muchas veces había sentido lo mismo, pero ella no le daba importancia. Travel Q interrumpió los pensamientos de Twilight al acercarse al grupo, junto con el anciano Brooks Brush, que parecía más venerable y afable con su vestimenta, y que las saludó con una inclinación de cabeza, ya que él no era muy conversador. Brooks Brush: Veo mucha fertilidad aquí. Ante las expresiones de asombro de las ponis, Travel Q rió y dijo: - Una característica de esta celebración, es que también se celebra la fertilidad. Applejack: ¿Qué tipo de fertilidad? - el concepto que tenía la granjera no coincidía con el que al parecer expresaban allí. Travel Q: Tal vez tú estés pensando en la fertilidad de los cultivos, Applejack, pero no es a esa fertilidad a la que me refiero. Eso se celebra con la cosecha. Fluttershy: Entonces, se refiere a.... Travel Q: Como sabrán, la supervivencia para los impuros tiene una gran relevancia. Sobre todo a partir de esta noche, ellos veneran la fertilidad que les va garantizar la supervivencia. Tal vez no eran muy buenos padres o madres, en el sentido afectivo, pero eran capaces de dar la vida por sus hijos, porque a los impuros siempre les importó proteger a las generaciones venideras. Rainbow Dash: ¿Y qué tiene que ver eso con nosotras? Brooks Brush: Fertilidad de espíritu. La fertilidad de espíritu también era muy importante para los impuros - todas prestaron atención al viejo - La fertilidad de espíritu es importante para todo ser. Travel Q: De alguna manera, los impuros pudieron elevar sus espíritus a través del sacrificio. Hoy, la Wolffather Night representa para nosotros una festividad para promover el turismo. Por cierto, ¿Cómo la están pasando? Las mane 6 respondieron al unísono que la estaban pasando muy bien. Cada una disfrutaba a su manera. - 0 - Shining: ¿Dónde está Twilight? Rainbow Dash: Creí haberla visto por aquí. Rarity: Querido, ¿estás seguro de que nos has dicho todo? Spike: Pero sí, ya les dije todo. Twilight iba a ir al baño, y en algún momento se escabulló. Fluttershy: Am, yo la vi, aunque no parecía ella. Applejack: ¿Qué quieres decir, dulzura? Fluttershy: era ella... pero se veía rara. La llamé, y no me respondió. Rainbow: ¿La llamaste con voz fuerte, o fue en un susurro? Fluttershy: Es que... yo estaba casi a su lado. Shining Armor: Esto es raro. Twilight no se va de esa forma. Travel Q: O bien la hicieron irse. Todos miraron confundidos a Travel Q. Travel Q: ¿Recuerdan lo de Fluttershy? Es probable que ''ellos ''se la llevasen. Oye, - se dirigió a Fluttershy - ¿Acaso viste gorriones cerca de ella? Fluttershy: Em, la acompañaban varios, sí. Sun Flower: ¿Qué dirección tomó? - se sumó Sun, al ver las caras de preocupación. Después de que Fluttershy se la señalara, Travel y Sun se miraron. Era más allá de los ídolos de piedra, más allá donde se extendían las peligrosas ruinas de Trebarum, y arriba de la montaña, el castillo abandonado. Sería un problema ir en plena noche a las ruinas, y así se lo explicaron a las ponis, pero no iban a dejar que ocurriera nada con la cuarta princesa de Equestria, la Princesa de la Amistad. Categoría:Fan-Fics Categoría:Articulos Fan-Art